


The Honey Trap

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, BottomL - Freeform, But so is Light, Conflicted Characters, Dark, DarkL, Decietfulness, Double dealings, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings complicate everything, Innocent(?)Light, Kira and Light are two seperate streams of consciousness, Kira hates L, L and Rem make a deal, L centric, L is a Sociopath, L is a decietful bastard, L is a sneaky little shit, L is childish and hates to lose, L is frightened of having feelings, L takes advantage of that, L uses his sexuality to clear cases, L will solve a case however he has to, Lies, Light is ashamed of being gay, Light loves him, Loss of Virginity, Love is just another game to play, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation and control, Mind Games, Moral Dilemas, Past Abuse, Plot Twists, Plot twists and surprise ending, Punishment, Rem hates Light, Ryuk finds humans so interesting, Sarcastic L, Seducing The Enemy, Shinigami, Slight Aiber/L, Smut, Souichiro is a homophobe, TopLight, Topping from the Bottom, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Twisted love, Using people's feelings, Watari knows what's going on before L does, Yagami Light is Kira, guilt tripping, innocent Light, memory manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L knows Light is Kira and he knows investigating Yotsuba will lead to his downfall and death. His instincts are never wrong. So when Light starts displaying a sexual interest in him, L decided a new method of investigation is in order....Unfortunately for L he is too arrogant to realize sometimes one can fall victim to the traps *they* set...





	1. Come into my trap said the spider to the fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twisted tale indeed of gameplaying, emotional manipulation, sneakyness and of falling for ones own trap. 
> 
> Will L execute Light as Kira? Or will he surprise everyone around him by doing something quite different...

L Lawliet knew four things about Light Yagami:

He knew he was, or *had* been, Kira. He knew he did not currently possess his memories of having been Kira. 

The second thing he knew, was that the boy was cunning enough to have orchestrated a way to regain his memories at an opportune time and that his current innocent state was merely a front to divert suspicion from him. 

Thirdly, he knew Light Yagami (Kira) wanted him dead which was to be expected after all. L had challenged Kira and told him he would find him and sentence him to death. L figured it was only logical that Kira would be trying to do the same to him. 

And most surprisingly of all, he knew Light Yagami was a homosexual in denial and was sexually attracted towards him, much to his frustration and shame. 

L sat back in his chair and sipped his tea, his mind shifting through plots and theories with the speed of a hi-tech computer. They were investigating Yotsuba and making progress but to him it was stalemate. Higuchi might indeed be Kira but he was not the original. The original Kira wore an innocent smile and was hiding in plain sight. Light was fanatical in his drive to infiltrate Yotsuba and convict Higuchi, but L was deliberately stalling. His instinct told him Light's memories were tied to the Yotsuba case and if he allowed things to continue in such a fashion for much longer he knew the advantage would return to Light. And that would mean he would end up dead. One way or another, Light would regain his memories of being Kira and that spelt the end for him (and possibly for Watari as well) 

'I cannot allow that. Kira will not win and he will not take my life… nor his' L's eyes shifted over to Watari. Ever since he had been six years old the kindly old genius had been his rock and single confidant. L knew the man would face death with great dignity should the time come for it, but while he still had time to plot and options to explore he would do all he could to prevent it from happening. 

"What are you thinking of, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, feeling the weight of that heavy gray stare on him. 

"I'm thinking…" L tracked his thumb across his lip and weighing up the pros and cons of seducing Light Yagami, "That a change of tack is in order. Watari, come and speak with me in your office please, I have something to run by you"

L ignored Matsuds's surprised glance and slouched towards Watari's office. Light shot him mild glare, as if irritated L was unwilling to share with the rest of the team whatever scheme he had come up with. L simply smiled at Light (a real smile) and was rewarded by a flush of red sweeping up Light's neck. 

'That confirms it, perhaps even more than him moaning my name in the bathroom. He wants me. Watari is going to have to help me with this, though I know he will anyway just as he has done before' L thought as he looked away from Light and entered Watari's office.

"Watari" L announced as soon as the door closed and they had the privacy they needed to talk frankly, "I have a plan…"

*****************

The next day, L took a few hours off to acquaint himself with the theory and psychology behind sexual attraction. He'd never really felt more than passing attraction to people and in all honesty, had never really had the time to think too much of his own sexual preferences, though he knew he preferred no set gender. He wasn't a virgin, he'd slept with a few men and women, but that had mostly been circumstantial or case related.

Of course he knew what was seen as the basics of dating, but he wanted Light to *fall* for him, which meant he would have to devote a serious amount of time and effort to his plan. Light was an Eighteen year old virgin (So L suspected) he was Twenty-Two and had more experience, and thus, the upper hand. He was confident he could use those teenage hormones and twist Light's desire and shame into something he could use. He was L. He'd toyed with people this way before. He'd used sex to achieve his goal and he'd happily do it again. He'd make Kira slip up by manipulating Light's feelings for him. 

L was struck by the marked change that had come over Light ever since he had volunteered to be locked up. A softness had fallen over him as if something dark and twisted had been cast aside. L firmly believe that Light had willingly relinquished his power as Kira. How could he think otherwise when the same amnesia seemed to strike Misa Amane as well? If Kira's powers were something that could be transferred and discarded L was determined to get to the bottom of it. Just because Light was no longer Kira did not mean he was innocent in L's eyes. 

'I will make him love me and then I will use his love to bring about his downfall. I have not lost a single case and I will not lose this one' L thought with steely determination. 

"Kira cannot afford to develop feelings, Watari, but Light Yagami *can*" L mumbled around a mouthful of donut as he closed the tabs on his laptop and turned to his sole confidant. 

Watari nodded his head, completely unphased with how far L would go to solve his case considering L had employed such tactics before. If anything, he admired L's resolve, his ingenuity and his drive to succeed by any means necessary. He would assist L however he could in securing Light Yagami's affections. 

"If I succeed in making him fall for me, I might be able to trip him up. He's covering himself with every move he makes, but I believe a bit of organized chaos will throw him off track. I must make him believe he is seducing *me* which means I will have to spend a substantial amount of time with him…" L popped a thumb between his lips and bit down on the chewed nail as he considered his next words carefully, " I want you to announce to the Task Force that there will be no raid on Yotsuba Headquarters yet. It will frustrate everyone, especially Light since I believe Yotsuba is part of his plans."

"Very well, Ryuzaki" Watari dipped his head, a small smile on his face. "May I offer some words of caution?"

"Of course" L nodded, eyes wide and expectant. Watari was the only person's opinion he valued and he was curious as to what words of wisdom Watari had for him regarding his new (albeit unconventional) plot to capture Kira. 

"Be careful not to fall into your own trap, Sir" Watari cautioned softly. Light Yagami was a beautiful boy and he knew from bitter experience that when one set a honey trap there was always a danger of falling into it oneself. He had once been a young investigator and he had fallen for his chief suspect. His feelings for the sultry mass murder had nearly cost him everything. He had still prosecuted her and attended her execution, but the haunting image of her sharp green eyes fixed on him as they pushed in the needle still stayed with him even after all these years. A part of his heart had died with Joeline Degrentes, the notorious serial killer that had struck fear into the city of Dublin. 

L scoffed and shook his head. Him fall in love? Unlikely! L softened when he realised just why Watari was cautioning him. It was an old pain he could see glimpses of every so often. Watari wore his mask well but L could still spot it. Even now the man held a torch for the murderess he had duped into trusting him. Watari had used her feelings to ensnare her but he had ended up trapped himself. It had been thirty years and Watari still thought about the woman he loved and helped to kill. 

"I will be careful" L soothed, "The goal is to make Light fall for me and to make him slip up. Once he does he will be executed it is as simple as that, Watari. I have no romantic interest in him nor will I ever" L assured his handler with a small smile. "Now please go deliver my message to the task force and…I have something I need you to pick up for me…"

*******************

"A chain?!" Light gasped as L attached the handcuff to his wrist with a smooth click. 

"Yes" L said in a disinterested, monotone, "You remain my chief suspect and whilst I agree there is suspicious activity occurring in Yotsuba that must be investigated, I do not believe that should detract from either yours or Misa Amane's suspicion"

Souichiro Yagami opened his mouth to protest his son's innocence but was cut off when L continued speaking. 

"Plus, I do actually want to be wrong about you, Light. You are my friend. Now that we are joined together we share the same fate, right? I'm sure spending more time with me won't be that bad, will it?"

Light swallowed thickly. Spending more time together? They were literally joined at the wrist! How was he supposed to jerk off now?! 

"Good. Glad that's settled" L breezed past the dumbfounded Task Force and pulled Light along with him. "I will be sending in two associates to bug and monitor Yotsuba HQ shortly. If there are any updates I will let you all know. You might as well go home for the day" L glanced at the clock. It was only a little past three but he was itching to get started on his new pet project. 

"Are you sure, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda gasped as if Christmas had come early. Ryuzaki *never* let anyone leave before five! 

"Yes" L lifted a hand and waved him off, "Light-Kun and I have our new living arrangements and schedules to sort out anyway"

Light seethed as he watched the Task Force file out. His father mumbled something about telling Sachiko Light would be staying at HQ for the time being to assist in the investigation. Souichiro was irritated at L but he knew damn well the Detective would get his own way. The chain was on and the only person who could unlock it was Watari. 

He could only hope this stint would be enough to secure his son's innocence. 

"See you in the morning" Light sighed as he waved goodbye to his father. Once they were all gone L turned to Light with a bright smile. 

"So, now we have the place to ourselves shall we see about moving your things into my room?"

"Sure, Ryuzaki" Light grumbled, wishing the man wouldn't lean so close when he was talking to him. It made him want to do other things like either kiss the jerk or strangle him. With Ryuzaki it was always a mixture of the two. 

"Great. I really do like you, Light-Kun" L admitted in a quiet tone of voice. Light's eyes widened at the faint blush that spread across L's face, "I sincerely hope for the first time in my life my instincts are wrong about you being Kira"

"They *are* wrong, L" Light reached for L's arm and squeezed it. He wasn't sure where the need to touch L had come from (hell, he wasn't even sure why he felt so attracted to him if he was honest) but he really wanted to prove his innocence to him. In this moment Light Yagami thought perhaps them being chained together was a blessing in disguise. 

Maybe he could use his newfound proximity to L to try and discover if L had similar feelings to his own? L had certainly been blushing and smiling at him a lot lately. Maybe he wasn't sure what to do with his feelings just like he was? 

'Definitely a blessing in disguise' Light thought later as L casually stripped to his underwear right before his eyes. 

Light had no idea how wrong he really was…


	2. Planting the seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light spend their first night chained together and in the morning (after a rather restless night for Light) L shocks Light with a rather public insinuation of his interest in him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope L comes across as someone you love to hate. My L is usually sweeter and fluffier however sarcastic, slightly evil L is also my spirit animal. 
> 
> Light is innocent (for now) but how long before he becomes Kira again *shrugs* I don't know myself. There are three potential routes I am thinking of taking this story down so I plan on just writing it when the mood takes me and will see where it ends up. 
> 
> After the last chapter I will reveal the other endings I had thought of.

Despite his best intentions, L did actually need to sleep sometimes. He was only human. Usually he would sleep on the couch in Watari's office for a few hours since it was the only place he felt truly safe. Now he was chained to Light he realised he would have to try and get a few hours sleep lying next to Kira himself… not the easiest thing to do and that wasn't even taking into account the nightmares…

"Ryuzaki, will you please stop huffing and go to sleep!" Light's irritated voice filled up the empty silence of the bedroom. 

"I am *trying* to do that, Light-Kun, however I am finding it difficult to switch off. Your proximity isn't helping either"

Light scowled at the mass of black spikes just barely visible in the darkened room. "Well whose fault is that since *you* insisted on chaining us up together" Light snapped in reply. It was nearly two thirty am and he was exhausted and L's constant shifting around and huffing had finally gotten on his last nerve. 

"I have nightmares you know" L said quietly, eyes peering solemnly at Light in the dark. Light propped himself up on his elbow and squinted at L. 

"You do?"

"Yes. It is why I cannot sleep very well. I do not feel safe" L said in such a small, soft voice Light had to lean forward to hear him. 

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Light asked with a confused frown. L hadn't even told him how old he was and it appeared everything about the Detective was a closely guarded secret. So why the sudden need to confide in him? 

"I'm sorry" L apologized and shifted away from him to lay flat on his back, "I was… just trying to confide in someone I suppose. Even Watari doesn't know about them and I thought… never mind. I'm sorry to burden you with my issues, Light-Kun. I will try to be quiet now"

Light frowned and reached out a hand. He brushed it over the cool skin of L's naked forearm. 

"I didn't mean to be so blunt. I'm glad you told me, L. It's always good to tell someone what is troubling you"

L smiled thinly. If only Light was so willing to confess to his crimes! 

"Please don't mention it to anybody else" L scooted further under the duvet and readjusted his head on the pillow. "I… feel better I told you anyway, Light" he mumbled into the soft down, "I will try and sleep now"

Light bit his lip before hesitantly shifting closer and carefully wrapping his free arm loosely around L's waist. L stiffened at the contact but allowed it. 

"Go to sleep, Ryuzaki" Light's voice sounded shaky. 

"Good night, Light-Kun" L pressed just the tiniest bit closer. 

"Good night, Ryuzaki" Light whispered back. 

L closed his eyes and when he next opened them four hours had passed. Light was sleeping soundly beside him and L admired his profile. Softly illuminated by the rising sun, Light looked beautiful. 

Watari's words of warning flashed through L's mind and he hastily looked away from Light's sleeping features. That beautiful body housed a mercilessly cunning mind and a desire to purge the earth of all criminality. Though he appeared innocent now, L was reminded of a sleeping tiger when he looked at Light Yagami. All he needed were his memories returned and the claws would be unleashed upon him. 

'I must find out the source of Kira's power. If I am to believe it is of supernatural origin as Watari suspects I will need irrefutable proof. I Hope Wedy's surveillance of Higuchi can give me the answers I need' L stretched out the kinks in his back and rolled over onto his side. It was six thirty two am. Time to get up. 

"Light" L prodded Light's stomach. 

"Mmmm… Ryuzaki…" was the sleepy mumble he received in response. Light flopped onto his belly away from L's prodding. 

L smirked as Light shifted his hips and ground his morning wood into the mattress, a soft, gratified sigh spilling from his lips. 

'Heh. Teenagers' L thought spitefully. Although he was only 22 years old and not far past his teenage years himself, L felt validated in looking down his nose at Light as he slowly began to hump the mattress. He had been a hormone addled mess himself when he was Light's age and he was greatful to have survived the entire ordeal with his wits intact. Hormones were pesky things but as L was discovering they could also be very useful. They could lower inhibitions, reduce the smartest man to a creature driven by the urge to satisfy his base needs and they could *weaken* people. 

"L…"

L carefully sat up and watched as Light's little fantasy continued to play out. L snickered softly as he thought about how mortified Light would be if he knew he was watching him right now. 

'I'm *always* watching you though, Light' L nibbled a finger and watched through hooded eyes as Light's restless humping picked up in pace. L bit back a smirk as Light whimpered his name and went stock still, his body freezing as he shot out his come onto the mattress below him. Light was going to be *mortified!*

L could tell by the twitching of Light's cheek muscled and the fluttering of his eyelashes he was coming out of a Rem cycle of sleep and would soon awaken. L shifted onto his side and pretended to be asleep, watching Light through his eyelashes until the boy finally awoke. 

"What…" Light turned to glance at Ryuzaki. An unreadable expression crossed his face before he sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh *no!*"

'Oh, yes' L thought wickedly as he savoured Light's distress. It was satisfying to watch someone so talented at pulling the wool over other people's eyes unravel before him. 

L felt Light's eyes on him and willed himself to continue to breath deeply. His face was a blank mask on which none of his feelings would show. Even if Light poked him in the eye he would not move. L had been trained since a child on how to deceive others. He could easily dupe someone even as intelligent as Light into believing he was fast asleep. 'My acting skills are almost as good as yours' L thought as Light grimaced at the feeling of dried come in his pyjamma bottoms. 

Light swallowed thickly and looked around for something he could use to clean the mess he'd made. 

"Goddammit" Light cursed quietly when he realised there was nothing within reach. 

Light sighed and flipped onto his back. At least L was sleeping soundly and probably hadn't overheard anything (or so he hoped) 

He was just going to have to hope L said nothing about his nightly problems and treated them with the same clinical detachment he had when one of them had to use the toilet or shower. 

*****************

After an awkward shower, L and Light went downstairs to begin their day. Watari greeted them affibly and passed L a cup of tea while Light went about making his own coffee. 

"Sleep well?" Watari asked. It was a loaded question and L smiled placidly at him. 

"Yes, I did actually" L took a small sip of tea and immediately reached for the sugar cubes, "Thank you, Watari. Any developments regarding Yotsuba?"

"Wedy has received the bugs and wires and is preparing to plant them this evening. Aiber will be providing the distraction as you specified and both will report in once their assignments have been completed successfully" Watari reported, his keen blue eyes straying to Light and noting his discomfort. 

"Wonderful" L nodded his head and eyed up the macaroons. "You're rather quiet this morning Light-Kun are you quite alright?" L asked idyly as he deliberated between pink and yellow. 

"I'm fine" Light straightened his spine and met L's gaze head on. L plopped a macaroon into his mouth and studied Light. The boy was attempting to put on a brave front but he was embarrassed. 

"Oh, Watari, if you don't mind, could you please change my bedsheets today?" L asked nonchalantly. Light's fingers spasmed and he nearly dropped the coffee spoon he was holding. 

'He knows! Oh god, of course he knows' Light thought as he tried to fight a growing sense of panic. L hadn't said anything to him though… 

"Of course, Sir" Watari dipped his head and gracefully turned on his heel to attend to his duties. 

L sighed as Light continued to fluster over making his coffee. 

"It's *fine* Light" L said in a smug tone of voice, "I was a teenager too. I know what it's like. Rest assured Watari will be utterly discrete regarding your…" L trailed off meaningfully and turned to cast a coy look at Light. 

Light dropped the spoon and it clattered to the floor as a huge blush spread across his face. 

'I haven't had this much fun in *years*' L thought, 'Who knew toying with Kira could be so entertaining?'

"Oh and Light-Kun… if you ever need 'privacy' just let me know. I can pop my headphones on and continue working-"

"Ryuzaki!" Light spluttered. There was no *way* he was going to jerk off with L sat next to him typing away on his laptop! 

L offered a small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't mind, Light-Kun, and I would hate for our confinement to deprive you of your needs"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki!" Light hissed, bristling as he stepped closer to L in anger. "What about your needs, huh? Isn't being chained to me going to get in the way or does it just not make a difference since you spend your entire sad little life locked away and wouldn't know what sex was if it hit you in the face?"

L swiveled in his chair and placed a pale, long-fingered hand over his heart. "You wound me, Light-Kun"

Light let out a groan of annoyance. Always the dramatics with L! 

"Though you do make a fair point. I suppose I'd better inform Aiber he won't be able to share my bed for a while" L hummed, relishing the look of shock that flashed across Light's face. "What?" He asked flatly as Light continued to gape at him, "Did you think I was some Asexual Virgin recluse or something? Tsk, Light, I must say I'm disappointed in your deductive ability. It's a well known fact that the quiet ones are always the ones to watch" 

Light, for once in his life, was rendered speechless as L smiled smugly at him. 

"Anyways, as thrilling as this conversation has been, there is work to do" L turned from him and logged into his server. Light could no nothing but sit next to him and ponder over just how little he knrw about Ryuzaki. 

As well as think about how much he *wanted* to get to know him. L liked men just like he did. Was there a chance L was interested in him? 

"Morning!" Matsuda bounced into the HQ with the energy of a puppy and L grimaced at him. Clearly the idiot had gotten laid or something because there was no way anyone should be so happy at eight in the morning in L's opinion. 

"Good morning, Matsuda-San" L muttered around a mouthful of pastry, "You're certainly spritely this morning"

Matsuda waggled his eye brows in an expectant way. L raised an eyebrow in return. 

"Well, I went out last night and hit it off with this real cute-"

"Wonderful. I couldn't be less interested" L returned to his screen before adding, "There's a pile of filing I need you to do, Matsuda-San"

Matsuda's shoulders slumped and he met Light's eye. 'Grump!' He mouthed to Light before jerking his chin at L. Light smiled back and discreetly nodded his head. He was thinking more along the lines of 'Absolute Jerk' and 'Asshole' but he supposed 'Grump' would do. 

The rest of the team arrived soon after and it was business as usual for a while until a five foot ball of energy bounced her way into the HQ. 

"Light!" Misa squeaked, her eyes growing huge as she noticed the chain that connected Light and Ryuzaki. 

As Light explained why he and L were chained together Misa's glares at L amped up a notch. 

"Is this what you meant by spending 24 hours a day with him? I didn't realise you were on *that* side of the fence, Ryuzaki, I mean, looking at you I would never have guessed" Misa bunched her little hands into fists as L tilted his head and blinked at her. 

"Pardon me?" L asked innocently, a small smile curling his lip, "I'm not quite sure I understand what you are trying to imply, Miss Amane"

"Yes you do!" Misa stomped her foot. "Light is *my* boyfriend and it's totally unfair that he is chained to you! How are we supposed to go on dates and kiss now?"

L shrugged. "Pretend I'm not even there. But I should probably tell you I will be watching" L added just to be annoying. 

"Will you quit it with your creepy hobby!"

L let out a small sigh and turned to Light. "Please make her stop talking now, Light. There is only so much quota of stupidity I can tolerate in a day and Matsuda-San has already used it up"

"Hey!" Matsuda pouted. 

"I bet you're gay and you fancy my Light, don't you Ryuzaki?" Misa continued, her voice growing increasingly shriller as L ignored her. 

L's fingers hovered over the keyboard as a thought struck him. This was just the kind of opening that could prove useful. L turned towards Misa and smirked. "I am not gay, Miss Amane, however I *am* bisexual and indeed Light-Kun is attractive. However please take comfort in the fact that I have no plans on making a move on your boyfriend"

The HQ grew so silent one could hear a pin drop. 

"If he makes a move on *me* however…" L gave an exaggerated shrug and turned back to his document. Light was red in the face and Misa was shrieking in his ear to 'stay away from her man' but L was triumphant. He'd just planted the very first seed that would germinate in Light's confused little mind. 

"Ryuzaki!" Souichiro stormed over to L. Watari hovered protectively nearby but stood back when L waved him away. 

"Yes, Yagami-San?" L asked mildly, "is there a problem?"

"A problem? You literally just called my son attractive and implied you'd sleep with him! Light is not gay and that is a very unproffesiinal attitude to have-"

L blocked out the droning and flicked his eyes to Light. The boy looked mortified not to mention intrigued as he met his eye. 

Good. Things were progressing very well indeed…


	3. Secrets, Lies and Seduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's plans come to fruition when he forces an increasingly frustrated and jealous Light into making a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I have got writing this fic. Some feedback on it would be awesome as I decide what next to write and which ending I want to perdue.

"L"

L smiled faintly at the cool blonde woman on his screen. "Evening Wedy, what have you got for me?"

"Well, Sunshine, it seems something suspicious *is* going on in Yotsuba. I've bugged and wired the place but it wasn't easy doing it. The place is crawling with security"

L flicked his eyes to Watari and the old man raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. Whenever *Wedy* found such tasks difficult it was a sure sign the company or organization being investigated were guilty as hell. 

"Thank you, Wedy. Good work" 

"I'll patch you the data as soon as it's available. Wedy out"

Light, who was sat next to L with a sour look on his face, tried not to grimace as the sexy blonde woman vanished from the screen. Who the hell was she to call L 'Sunshine' in such a familiar way. Was he sleeping with her too?! He couldn't get L's supposedly idle comment about Aiber not sharing his bed out of his mind. In fact, now that his eyes had been opened to L as a sexual being it was all he could think about. L *was* oddly sensual and erotic, despite his quriks and bad habits. The man had an obsession with always having something in his mouth! 

'I know what I'd put in his mouth' Light thought as he watched L nibble on a thumb from the corner of his eye. 

"Light-Kun, is something the matter?" L asked, noting Light's gaze on him. 

Light shook his head and reached for his cup of coffee. 

"I've been thinking and I've decided it might be a good idea for you to spend some time with Misa Amane. You've barely seen her all week and I know how distressing that must be for you" L kept his face completely poker-straight as he said it, "Miss Amane misses your company terribly. Would you like to arrange a date with her?"

"No!" 

L blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Oh. She is your girlfriend, is she not? I thought you would have appreciated the opportunity to spend some time with her-"

"I don't even know why I'm with her! I don't even like her! I don't want to spend time with her, I just want to go to bed and actually have a decent night's sleep for a change" Light surprised himself at how frazzled and worn out he sounded but after a week of enduring L's bizzare sleep schedule and putting up with his constant annoyances (not to mention the constant temptation) he had reached his limit. 

"Well if that's the case you really should think of Miss Amane's feelings and finish things with her" L replied mildly. His eyes gleamed as Light slowly nodded his head. He had long suspected Light and Amane were only together (if one could call such a one sided relationship as 'togetherness') because Amane was the second Kira. If Light dumped her it would remove one of Kira's allies. Light would unintentionally be weakening his position and obviously L was all for that. 

"I'm going to" Light said softly, "I've been meaning to for a while but it's just finding the right way to do it"

"Just be truthful. Can't be *that* difficult for you, can it, Light-Kun?" L popped a cherry in his mouth and smiled at him sweetly. 

Light resisted the urge to strangle the bastard on the other end of the chain. The sooner he was cleared of being Kira the better. Then maybe he could start living a normal life again, free from irritating insomniac detectives and clingy Japanese idols… 

******************

Ever since 'the incident' as Light referred to it, he had been very careful to completely clear his mind of any dangerous thoughts before bed time. While he couldn't control his mind or body when he was asleep (more's the pity) he had discovered clearing his mind and meditating for a half hour before sleep helped tremendously in preventing further nocturnal emissions. 

Not that L was helping matters. It was high summer and so he had decided to simply forgo wearing a shirt when they were alone in their room. Light was forever tearing his eyes away from the sight of all that pale, unblemished skin. It really wasn't fair, why did L have to have such beautiful skin? Why did his nipples have to look so fucking delicious? 

'I am so disgusting. I can't believe myself. What would father think if he knew the kind of things I'm thinking about Ryuzaki?' Light closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. The sound of the chain clinking and taps on the keyboard of L's laptop washed over him. Calm. He had to relax his mind and prove to himself that this really was a case of mind over matter. He knew he had a phenomenal intelligence and he did not want to have these feelings for L. He would just have to try and overcome them. 

L watched Light's desperate attempts to center himself from beneath lowered eyelashes. He bit back a smile as Light sighed again. He could practically taste the frustration, self-loathing and sexual tension in the air. 

'Just a bit further, Light' L thought as Light finally seemed to relax and breath deeply, 'You just need one last little push and you'll be there' L thought about what he had messaged Aiber and glanced at the clock. He would be arriving any minute. 

As L waited for Aiber he toyed with the idea of feeling guilty. He was agterall playing with Light's mind, not to mention manipulating his desires and playing on his internalized homophobia and denial. L figured that it all looked pretty sketchy from an outsiders point of view. Light was eighteen so technically he was an adult, even if he was still at the mercy of teenage hormones. L was four years his senior and had acquired the skills he needed to manipulate and bend others to his will from early childhood. Light didn't stand a chance against him. 

'I suppose I *should* feel a bit guilty but I do not. As soon as he regains his memories he will start killing again. Sometimes it is easy to separate them into two beings: Kira and Light. But I must remember that they are one and the same. Kira's actions are Light's actions. I cannot let such trivial feelings like guilt distract me from my goal. I *will* defeat Kira!'

A soft knock sounded and L uncurled his legs from underneath himself. 

"Light, I need to get that"

Light sighed but opened his eyes and climbed to his feet. He followed L to the door and peered over his shoulder as L opened it. 

"Ah, Aiber, What-"

Light's eyes widened as the tall Italian stepped forward and wrapped an arm around L's waist. Without hesitation he dipped his head and kissed L square on the mouth. L smiled against Aiber's lips and opened his mouth with a satisfied sigh. Aiber's tongue stroked against his and L felt a thrill of pleasure, not at the sensations of the kiss (even though they were quite pleasant) but because of Light's reaction. The boy had gone ramrod stiff and exuded discomfort. 

"Aiber" L carefully extracted himself from the older man's embrace, "I believe you received my message about my altered living arrangements?"

"Sure I did. I just didn't think Yagami-Kun here would mind a quick kiss" Aiber shot Light a smile. His eyes flashed with recognition as Light glared faintly back at him. He would be expected to report back to L about every single microexpression that crossed Yagami's face so he was careful to take it all in. 

"It is making him uncomfortable and Yagami-Kun is heterosexual" L tried not to smirk as he said those words, "Please bear that in mind"

"Ah. I am sorry" Aiber offered a rueful chuckle, "Forgive me, Yagami-Kun"

"It's fine" Light muttered through gritted teeth. Light always thought his ability to hide behind a mask and not reveal his true feelings were exemplary but ever since he'd been chained to L he was finding it harder and harder to not react to things. Seeing Aiber kiss L had stirred something inside him. He was overrun with the urge to just pull L to him and kiss him. He didn't want L being kissed by the sleazy Italian! 

"Was there anything you wanted to discuss with me?" L asked as Aiber propped his hip against the doorway and lit up a cigarette. "And please don't smoke in my presence, you know what I think about that disgusting habit"

Aiber rolled his eyes and snuffed out the cigarette. He met Light's gaze as he muttered under his breath, "Good thing he's not this bossy in the bedroom, jeez"

"Aiber!" L snapped sharply. He faked embarrassment and made sure to tense up his body. Light would undoubtedly pick up on his body language and it simply wouldn't do to look too relaxed. 

L quickly rounded up the conversation and closed the door before turning to Light with an embarrassed sigh. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Aiber forgets himself sometimes and-"

Light stepped closer and jerked L to him, his mouth crashing into his. Surprised but delighted, L kissed back with just as much passion and force until they pulled away from one another. Gray met Amber and they stared each other down. 

"... Why did you kiss me, Light-Kun?" L asked quietly. 

"Why did you kiss back?" Light countered in a shaky voice. 

L looked away from Light and walked back to his laptop. Light could have this victory. Now was the time for him to be all coy and awkward and Light had to believe he was pursuing *him*

"I don't know" L finally answered. "It shouldn't have happened." L made a show of resuming writing up a report and silence hung thickly in the air for several long minutes. Light seemed frozen as he stood by the bed and watched L work. His mind and body was still reeling from the kiss. 

Light finally sat down on the bed and cleared his throat. "How long have you known you were bisexual, L? And when was your first time?"

L paused in his typing. It was a very personal question, but then wasn't he trying to get Light to open up to him? It wouldn't hurt to be truthful as far as this went. 

"When I was sixteen" L answered, "I… " L found the words clogging up his throat. He couldn't speak of it. Not *that* "I can't talk about it, Light-Kun, I'm sorry"

Light shifted slightly closer. He suspected he'd touched upon something painful to the other man as he saw a shadow pass through those unfathomable eyes. He decided to change tack. "Being gay is seen as shameful in Japan" Light stated flatly. 

"To some, yes, but the world is changing and gradually becoming more tolerant. I personally believe it is incredibly stupid of anyone to base someone's worth on who they find attractive. It just *is*" L tilted his head and went in for the kill, "If Light-Kun is gay it would not alter my perception of him. In fact, it would improve it because then I would see that Light-Kun isn't lying to himself"

"I think I might be" Light admitted quietly, "And I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to be gay"

L snorted. "That's like saying you don't *want* to be Japanese. You don't get to choose your sexuality just like you have no control over your gender or ethnicity. You are what you are" L was being truthful here and it must have shone through, because Light was staring at him in rapt fascination as L expanded on his views about accepting oneself. 

It wasn't lost on L that as with all the best lies he was mixing in a good deal of truth. L accepted himself. He accepted his sexuality. His strengths and his weaknesses and most importantly he accepted the fact that he was a natural born liar, just as Light was. 

"Thank you, L"

L did not bother to correct Light and reached for his cup of tea instead. Light was watching every move he made and L knew it wouldn't be long before the boy was unable to resist making another move. Light had kissed him out of jealousy and frustration but now he needed Light to expand upon that and kiss him out of longing. 

"You're welcome, Light. You should try and rest now" L tucked his legs back underneath him and stared at the screen. For a moment he thought it was getting to him. He shoved that thought aside with a spike of irritation. He was L. He could do this. 

"I don't think I can" Light admitted "I want to kiss you again"

L shook his head. "No. It's a bad idea and I-"

Light was already leaning closer so L jerked his head away from him. 

"I said *No!*" L hissed, eyes flashing as Light tried to overstep the boundaries. In moments like this L could see Kira in him. Kira would take what he wanted without remorse. Kira had killed four hundred and sixty two thousand people. "I'm sorry. I can't. I really don't think it's a good idea. I… I want to but I can't" L softened his voice and even willed a few tears to his eyes. As predicted it was the tears that made Light's breath hitch in his throat. 

"You want me?" Light repeated the most important part, "I want you too, L"

"Ryuzaki" L muttered, shifting away from Light as if he wanted to put more space between them. 

"L" Light countered, a gleam of confidence in his eyes as L scooted further up the bed. L was reminded of a stalking cat as Light advanced upon him. Just as predicted, Light was thrilled by the chase. He would have to show a certain amount of reluctance and hesitation to keep Light's interest. Forbidden fruit was the sweetest after all. 

"Light. Stop" L held a hand against Light's chest and gently pushed him back. "You are eighteen and my suspect and-"

"How old are you?"

'Of course you'd answer that with a question' L thought as Light reached out to stroke his hair. L cast a glance up at Light and closed his eyes at the feeling of Light's fingers running through his hair. It felt better than he thought it would. Like a cat starved for affection L found himself leaning towards the caress. 

'Dangerous!' L's mind warned him as he felt Light tilt his head up by the chin. He was going to try and kiss him again. He was tempted to just let him… 

'I've got to lead him on but hold him back at the same time. Light *must* believe this is his choice and his seduction otherwise none of this will work' L cautioned himself. 

"No more" L sighed out the words, "Please, Light, no more" he hung his head in defeat. He could sense Light's excitement at seeing the great detective L so confused and mixed up over him. It was all just fuel for the fire as far as L was concerned. 

"Tell me how old you are then" Light countered swiftly. "I want to know. I want to know about you, L. Can you tell me that?"

"I… that's classified information, Light-Kun. How can I trust you not to tell others?" L projected a hint of longing into his voice, "I *want* to trust you, Light. I want to be wrong about you. But… I can't."

Light grabbed L's arm and pulled him close. L could smell the cool scent of toothpaste and fresh shower gel on Light's skin. 

"Trust me, L. I will dump Misa, okay?… I want you to trust me. Please, L! and don't ask me to call you Ryuzaki!"

L looked down at Light's hands clutching his shoulders. Light looked so very earnest right now and it stirred up a feeling in him he wasn't quite sure how to describe. 

"I'm 22. Ryuzaki is not my real name and I do not trust you, Light Yagami" L answered in a soft monotone. "You should end things with Misa Amane and… I can only hope with time Kira will be apprehended and my suspicions of you will be proved baseless. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to say that? I have never been wrong. Ever. Yet I want to be wrong when it comes to you, Light-Kun. What I really want… " L lowered his tone to a whistful, breathy whisper, "is to trust you. That is all I want in the world"

Light surged towards him and this time L allowed the kiss. He wanted to send mixed messages and confuse the hell out of Light. He wrapped his fingers around Light's forearm and pulled him closer, a thrill of arousal shooting through him when he felt Light's tongue twine around his. 

Light was a good kisser. What he lacked in experience he made up for in passion. L was mindful not to let the kiss get too heated and when he felt a hand trail down his chest and a finger brushing against his nipple he pulled back. 

"Dump Amane first" L said grufully. He pulled his laptop to him and bit his lip, looking hopeful, awkward and embarrassed to Light. "Then we will… discuss this" he waved his hand between them. 

Light smiled in satisfaction. It was the sort of smile that sent a chill racing down L's spine. It was *Kira's* smile. 

"I will finish things first thing in the morning" Light laid down as if he was ready to go to sleep. L began typing up his own private report on his success with Yagami to send to Watari, Aiber and Wedy. He wrote in Russian (a language he knew Light could not speak or read) and once it was finished he sent it to his allies. 

Light was still wide awake. The sound of rain pattering against the window and the clock's soft ticking filled the silence as L finally put his laptop away and curled up on his side. 

He could feel Light's eyes burning into his skin. 

Sleep was a long time coming for either of them that night. Light lay awake thinking of the kisses and how he could gain L's trust and L… 

L was thinking about how dangerously easy it was to get swept up in fake emotions and his own web of deception. Light's kisses had gotten under his skin for a moment back there. 

'I need to crack Yotsuba and get Higuchi into my custody. It will give me the leverage I need' L thought as he reached for his laptop again. Light had finally dozed off so L shifted away from him and brought up the surveillance footage of Yotsuba HQ. 

For hours L sat quietly, eyes glued to the screen as some of his questions finally found their answers. 

Higuchi wrote in a notebook and he spoke to an apparently invincible entity he addressed as 'Rem'... 

'I need to secure that notebook' L closed the lid of his laptop and turned his head to stare out of the window. He would not involve the task force in this. He would organize the abduction of Higuchi himself. L rummoged in the bedside cabinet for any source of sugar available. He stuck the candy in his mouth and pondered over his next move carefully. The pieces on the board were shaping up nicely but he was alert to the possibility of flukes. A notebook containing the names of all those killed? 

A killer notebook? Shinigami? 

Despite the candy L had a sour taste in his mouth. If the origin of Kira's power *was* supernatural he would have to move very carefully indeed… 

'But I will move nonetheless. He who strikes first wins' L sent his instructions to Aiber, Wedy and Watari. 

All going well, Higuchi and the 'Death Note' would be in his custody by tomorrow morning. He'd have to take off the chain connecting himself and Light for a few hours because his gut was telling him it was *imperitive* that Light did not see or *touch* that inconspicuous little notebook. 

L turned to Light and noticed he was smiling in his sleep. He was struck by how young and innocent Light appeared in that moment. The moonlight fell softly around his sleeping face and seemed to soften the sharp angles of his jaw and nose. Light Yagami was aptly named for he was the personification of light itself. 

L heaved out a soft sigh and curled back on his side, his ever-busy brain thinking of light and shadow. Which one was he and which one was Light?


	4. An unexpected development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is in for a bit of a surprise and soon discovers, much to his irritation, he is not as in control of his plots as he first thought...

"What?!" 

L closed his eyes and savored the last bite of cake on his fork. But maybe it wouldn't be the last. Misa was in a state of distress that Light had dumped her, so perhaps she wouldn't mind if he just took hers too. 

'Everything in this tower is mine, anyway' L thought as he snatched up her untouched plate and helped himself. It was quite the show. Amane was sobbing and everything. 

"But-b-but *why*, Light?" The blonde idol stammered, fat tear drops falling down her face. 

"I'm sorry, Misa, I really am it's just…" Light ran a hand through his hair. L flicked his eyes to Light's face and noted how uncomfortable he looked. It appeared without his memories Light did actually have compassion for people. It was almost touching. 

"Is it because MisaMisa hasn't slept with Light? I told you we could whenever you wanted to!"

L clicked his tongue in distaste and discreetly checked his phone. He had twenty minutes before Wedy was due to contact him. If all had gone to plan Higuchi and his 'Death Note' would be in her and Aiber's custody and on their way to the cells in HQ. 

'Hurry it up, Light, I need to get out of these cuffs' L thought with irritation as Light milked the whole 'letting her down gently' thing. L couldn't help but wonder how Amane would react if she knew the *real* reason her Light in shining armor was ditching her. 

"We are just too different, Misa, and I've been feeling like this for a while. It isn't fair to lead you on. You deserve to be happy but it isn't with me. I truly am sorry" Light gently extracted Misa (who had tried to hug him tightly in her distress) from his arms. 

"You really mean it" Misa whispered. A note of sad resignation colored her voice and she hung her head. "You really don't love MisaMisa, do you?"

'Who can blame him? You address yourself in third person' L thought acidly as he finished off the last of Misa's cake. 

"Well, commiserations" L uncurled from his crouch and placed the empty plate on the coffee table. "Since you are no longer Light's partner I will expect you to vacate the premises by this evening. If you do not leave willingly you will be forced to leave"

Misa rounded on him, tearful eyes suddenly narrowing in fury. "You did this! You made him dump me!"

L glanced down at his phone and smiled. 

'Got him in the cell 12. Come quickly. Do not harm Misa Amane. Trust me on that. Get her out of HQ ASAP!'

Fifteen minutes early. That was Wedy for you. But what was this nonsense about not hurting Amane? As far as L was concerned she was just as guilty as Light was. She was the second Kira but he trusted Wedy and knew he would have to let the girl go (for now). 

L tilted his head and blinked at her innocently. "Me? No, Miss Amane. Light truly does not love you and I am not responsible for his feelings. I should probably tell the both of you that you are both cleared of suspicion of being Kira. I have Higuchi in my custody" L pressed his thumb to the sensor on his cuff and the chain suddenly slumped to the ground. 

Light stared at L incredulously as the detective downed the last of his sugary tea. 

"You… you!" Light was red with outrage, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Why should I have told you sooner? I had to be certain and now I am. Hence why I have just told you. I have to go, I will leave you to settle your differences" L sloped off towards the door and turned his head to look at Light. "I am glad I was wrong about you, Light, even if it actually makes me… sad… and happy all at once. It is confusing" L mumbled the last bit and quickly left the room, confident his words would fester in Light's mind. 

As soon as he was in the lift speeding towards the lower levels of the building, L let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the glass door. It was taxing, playing these games, but it would be worth it. Light was being maneuvered exactly where he wanted him. Without Misa by his side Kira's position was weakened. Without Higuchi and an all out strike on Yotsuba, Light's plot to have his memories returned to him would fail. 

L thought about that slim black notebook filled with names. Could such a thing be possible? He supposed he was about to find out. The lift made a soft ping and the doors opened smoothly. None of the task force had security access to reach these levels and if any of them did try they would find themselves locked in the lift. Aizawa and Souichiro had grumbled about not being allowed onto floor 0,but L had blocked them out. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. As far as they were concerned the cells were located on the *middle* levels of HQ, and that was how L wanted it to stay. 

L went through the usual routine of having his retina and saliva tested. Once he was granted access and the thick steel blast doors opened to him, L immediately headed towards cell 12.

As he approached he could hear the low murmur of voices and it gave him pause. Wedy actually sounded *afraid*... 

L was instantly on alert and deviated from his path to locate a hidden panel in the wall. He scanned his palm and it sprang open to reveal a hidden compartment loaded with weapons and ammunition. Being L was a risky business and L was not one to take chances. He selected a semi-automatic pistol with a silencer. He loaded the gun with practiced ease and cautiously approached the cell area. The door to 12 was open. 

'What are they doing? Are they trying to betray me?' 

L trusted Aiber and Wedy but he would never trust them implicitly. Although he had worked with them for years (and slept with them off and on for years) that wouldn't stop him putting a bullet in their head if they tried anything. 

"Aiber. Wedy" he called out, gun clutched loosely in his hand. 

"In 12!" Aiber called out gruffly. L narrowed his eyes at the note of panic on his tone. What the fuck was going on? 

There was only one way to find out. L steeled himself and stepped into view, eyes scanning the cell for any immediate signs of danger. Higuchi was drugged and bound to a chair and Aiber and Wedy were hovering nervously by his side. Neither were holding weapons. Curiouser and curiouser… 

"L" Wedy breathed, her relief to see him obvious. "Touch the Death Note. It… it wants to speak to you"

L reholstered his gun and stepped inside the cell. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered. His instincts were screaming at him that he was in danger but he knew the threat did not come from Aiber or Wedy. 

"The notebook wants to talk to me?" L asked sardonicaly, trying to mask his unease with sarcasam. "What does one chat about with a notebook, Wedy?"

"Cut the crap and touch it, L" Wedy snapped. L raised an eyebrow at her. Something had definitely spooked her. 

"Fine" L held out a hand for Aiber to pass him the notebook. The moment the smooth, supple leather made contact with his skin L saw it. 

Looming over the slumped form of Higuchi was a tall, white gangly thing. It was a monster! 

'No' L's frantic brain tried to reason as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. 'It is a Shinigami'

L's brain finally caught up to his body and he did the only thing he could think of doing. He whipped out his gun with a yell of panic and aimed it at the thing's head. 

"Put that thing away, L Lawliet" the creature rasped. 

L shivered at the sound of his name (his only shield against Kira) being spoken so openly and he felt his knees buckle. Aiber's strong arms looped around his waist and caught him before he crumpled to the ground. 

"I know. Freaked us out as well" Aiber whispered quietly into his ear, "It seems reasonable enough, L, listen to what it has to say"

L swallowed thickly and attempted to stand by himself. His legs felt weak and he leaned heavily against Aiber. He dimly hoped the man wouldn't hold this moment of weakness against him later… if there *was* a later… 

"I am Rem and I am the Shinigami attached to the Death Note" Rem said slowly as if she were talking to a frightened child (though she theoried that was exactly what she was doing) and slowly approached L. "You organized for it to be stolen from Higuchi. It is in your possession so ownership transfers to you. What i want to know is if Misa Amane is safe. If she is, so shall you be"

L wished he had some water. His throat felt like it had been scratched raw. 

"She's safe" L whispered faintly, "She is leaving HQ"

"Good. I have an offer for you, L Lawliet. Sit down and listen to what I have to say"

L stumbled over to the cot on the side of the room and numbly sat down. 

The monstrous thing nodded her head in satisfaction and began to speak… 

**********************

Light scowled as he stared at the computer screen. None of the information was going in and the words blurred before him. L and Watari had been missing for *hours* now and Misa Amane had left the HQ building a while ago. 

What was going on? His gut told him something monumental was happening and that L had another reason for releasing the chain between them. His father had been overjoyed at his release and Light had tried to share his joy, but Light was filled with anxiety. He'd dumped Misa so where was L? Surely it was time for them to talk (and maybe kiss a bit?) 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, L's metallic voice echoed through the speakers. 

"I apologize for the delay, but Watari and myself have been investigating a lead for another important case we are pursuing and our attention is needed *here*. Lives are at stake. I am trusting you all to continue working on the Kira case and to keep me updated regarding any developments your end. I will be in touch once things are settled."

"Another case?" Aizawa spat angrily, "Coming from the brat who said we need to concentrate fully on capturing Kira!"

"He said lives were at stake!" Light rallied to L's defence at once, "Just because we are working on the Kira case does not mean he stops being L. Of course he has other cases he is looking into and if people are at risk he *has* to try and help them!"

Souichiro nodded his head and rested his hand on Light's shoulder. He was proud of his sons integrity and did not question where this blistering defence of L was coming from. He automatically assumed it was because Light was open minded enough to see the bigger picture of what being L entailed and that he was a good person. Soichiro Yagami was blissfully unaware Light was defending L simply because he was utterly infatuated with the detective. 

"Light is right" Matsuda butted in, "L said he would… I mean Ryuzaki said he would be in touch so we should just continue with what we are doing"

Aizawa grumbled under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Why did he feel like he was the only one who could see through L's questionable tactics? Why did everyone else just take the brats (because that was what he was to Aizawa, little more than a child wielding too much power) word? 

Still, even for his defence, Light was rattled. Something important was going on and he felt he should be a part of it. What even was he to L? L had kissed him back and it was obvious the Detective wanted him. He'd dumped Misa and when he'd tried to go in for a kiss earlier on he had been met with flat rejection. 

'Not now, Light-Kun' L had said in a soft monotone before once again disappearing god knows where. 

'When then, L?! What do I have to do to make you realise I am not Kira?' 

Light huffed when he realised he was gnashing his teeth. It was a bad (and noticeable) habit. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned with a pleasant smile ready on his face. 

"Yes, Dad?"

"Son, I know you are not Kira. I am certain even L himself knows it, he is just being stubborn about not letting his theory go. Hopefully his work on this other case will help him realise that"

Light forced yet another smile and nodded his head. L was definitely interested in him, he would just have to be patient and careful in how he pursued the aloof detective, that was all… 

******************

Not many things in life rattled L Lawliet, but after his hour long conversation with Rem, he was certainly feeling more than a little on edge. 

'Shinigami. Death Notes. It all exists. It is now fact' L stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth but found no solace in the sugar. He detested feeling so uneasy. He wasn't used to being thrust into a situation where he didn't have all the cards. He was L- he *always* knew exactly what was going on and how to best manipulate events and people to his will. 

Rem could kill him in a heartbeat. Light could regain his memories of Kira in a heartbeat. Suddenly L felt rather… insubstantial. 

He loathed it. 

"Have you made your decision?" The tall, white thing rasped at him. L glanced up at her to indicate he was listening but did not offer an answer straight away. This was something he wouldn't be rushed into. If he was going to have to let Amane go to satisfy the monster's (ridiculous, in L's opinion) desire to keep her safe, he was willing to do so. Amane had always been the copycat and his interest had, from day one, been fixed on the original Kira. 

"No. I will require more time" L finally replied in an even tone. "There is a lot to think about, Rem-San. For now, Higuchi-San will remain in my custody and I will be claiming ownership of his Death Note" L looked down at the innocent looking black book in front of him. To think he could kill any person on the planet with just their name and face… 

'I wonder is that what Light felt when he first laid his hands on the Death Note?' L closed the Death Note and pushed it away from him. He was confident in his self-control and had no hesitation on using the Death Note if the case called for it but… he did not like the way the object seemed to be whispering at him. It seemed to be *tempting* him. 

L had never fallen to temptation before and he wasn't about to start now. 

"Watari, please ensure the Death Note is locked securely in the volt. I would like you to change the code every day to further enhance security" L mumbled from around a finger. He hoped Watari wouldn't pick up on the fact he hadn't asked for those codes. He didn't want to know them. 

"Very well, Ryuzaki. I shall give you the codes daily?"

'Bugger' L bit down a little harder than he had intended and tasted the tang of blood in his mouth. He sucked at the small wound and regarded Watari with a cool expression. "If I need it I will ask you for it, Watari"

Recognition flickered in the old man's eyes but he chose not to comment. Instead, he picked up the Death Note and strode away with it. L noted he was holding the book by its spine as if he loathed touching the object entirely. 

"How long will you need, Lawliet?" A veiled threat. L tried not to flinch at the sound of his real name. 

"24 hours. No harm will come to Misa Amane. She does not possess her Death Note and I assure you she will not be remited back to this building. I will keep her from Light Yagami. Please allow me some time to dig up Light's Death Note and secure that letter. I will need it for prosecution"

Rem loomed over him ominously, "You will see to it that Yagami Light is executed. I know you do not care about Misa Amane and her welfare but *I* do. Your life depends on Misa's safety, L Lawliet. I will assist you in defeating Kira provided she is safe"

L numbly nodded his head. Doing deals with a Shinigami… well, the way he looked at it, he'd done plenty of shady deals in the past. If the ends justify the means he was okay with getting his hands dirty. That was what a Detective did. 

"Very well. You have 24 hours to decide. If you refuse to accept my terms…"

"You will write my name down. Wonderful" L stuffed the last marshmallow into his mouth and climbed off his chair. Higuchi was still unconscious and chained to the chair. L knew Watari would successfully extract the information he needed from the man. 

L waited for Watari to return before he informed his handler he would be taking the afternoon off to mull things over. Watari had expected as much and assured L he would have Higuchi's full confession by dinner time. L, who was intimately familiar with Watari's interrogation techniques, smiled thinly and patted the old man's arm in passing. 

L did not return to HQ but instead chose to head up to the roof. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he could Ill afford the distraction of the Task Force. He didn't particularly want to have to deal with Light Yagami either… 

Not yet, anyway.


	5. Trouble brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L thinks, Light fantasizes and a deal with a Death God is made.

L spent forty two minutes perched on the ledge of his skyscraper, deep in thought. He had much to think about. 

Firstly, how he was going to engineer Light Yagami's memories to return to him. He had been adamant he did not want Light getting his hands on the Death Note, but… if that was what it took to return his memories too him, it was something L was willing to do. 

Naturally rearming Kira was a risk and it was not one L would take lightly. The alternative was to convict Light solely on the letter he would dig up (he made a mental note that he really should head to the park and do that as soon as possible) but Light would die innocent. Not innocent of his crimes, of course, but innocent of his memories. 

That didn't sit right with L. He wanted Light Yagami to die as Kira. He wanted the young man to know he was bested and who had bested him. 

He wanted Light Yagami to die *whole*. This love-lorn teenager was only a portion of Light Yagami. It would be too much like murder to kill Light without his memories. 

'But, in order to return your memories to him, I will need to plan very carefully. Rem said there is another Shinigami guarding the buried Death Note. I will need his compliance and to test Rem's assurance that she will prevent Ryuk from writing my name down. Plus… ' L bit down too harshly on his thumb and tasted the tang of blood. He smiled in grim amusement as it mirrored his thoughts perfectly. He was invested in this game now and he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt. He wanted Light Yagami to fall in love with him and he wanted to see the betrayal in those stunning amber eyes when he turned on him. 

L curled his arms around his knees and gazed out over the skyline. He let his thoughts drift back to a time when he too had been idealistic and in some respects, innocent. 

He had received a rude awakening to the darkness of humanity when he was sixteen years old. His virginity had been taken from him and he had been tortured. Watari had saved his life, but no amount of therapy or candy could save his shattered sense of trust. 

L closed his eyes as those lewd grunts and gasps sounded in his ears. The pain had been intense, even for someone who prided themselves on being trained to tolerate such things. L hadn't been the world's greatest detective when he had been kidnapped and gang raped by the Russian Mafia. He had been a terrified boy. 

'I would write their names down if I knew them. I know I would take vengeance on those still alive' 

L bit his lip, feeling a pang of dark longing to go and get his Death Note out of the safe and-

'No. I am not Light. I can sympathize with him to a degree. I can see his reasons for wanting to harness such power even if his ideology was flawed. I may be a hypocrite and a liar but I cannot lie to myself. If I used the Death Note for vengeance I would be no better than Kira. How could I execute a man for a crime I myself have commited? '

L's musings were interrupted by the shrill beeping of his phone. 

"Hello, Watari" L answered without looking at the screen, "Has he confessed so soon?"

"Indeed, Ryuzaki. He is terrified of the Shinigami Rem, my input was hardly necessary"

"I see. Well, please get him to divulge the names of his associates involved in using the Death Note. They must be dealt with as soon as possible. The team are aware I have Higuchi, however I will not be informing them of recent developments quite yet"

"Sir…"

Since he was alone, L indulged himself with an eyeroll. He knew that tone. Watari suspecting he was stalling (which, technically, he was) 

"Watari, I know what I am doing and I intend to continue with my earlier plan of getting Yagami to fall in love with me. Once he is fully invested emotionally I will orchestrate the return of his memories. Only then will I warrant his execution. He cannot die without his memories-"

"Very well. I advise you to secure the other Death Note as soon as possible and… do be careful, Ryuzaki"

L disconnected the call. Do be careful? He was toying with hearts and minds. He was doing what he did best! 

Unless Watari meant the Shinigami. What had Rem called it… Ryuk? 

'Let's hope he isn't in the mood to write my name down. If what Rem said is correct, this Shinigami is rather vapid and stupid. He is only after entertaining. I suspect I can provide that' L thought as he slowly made his way down from the roof. He had no doubts Light was probably awaiting him anxiously. 

He would just have to wait a little longer.

*****************

"Something isn't right"

Light raised an eyebrow. For once, he agreed with Matsuda. L had been missing *hours* now, and no update regarding Higuchi had been forthcoming. 

The Task Force were in a state of flux, no one knowing what to do without L or Watari's direction. Even Soichiro Yagami seemed a little lost. 

"We need to know if Ryuzaki is charging Higuchi as Kira" Souichiro muttered as he joined Light on the sofa, "Without knowing what else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Dad" Light had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why exactly, but he almost felt threatened by L's absence.

"We don't even know how Kira can kill with a name and a face. If we had that information we might actually be able to save lives" Aizawa, ever irritated at L, chimed in spitefully. "I think this other case Ryuzaki was talking about is just a front. He doesn't want us to know what is happening with Higuchi"

L, who was monitoring the audio from Kira HQ through a wireless headset as he drove to Motouya park, smirked at Aizawa's remark. He wasn't surprised distrustful Aizawa would come closest to the mark. 

"Look, I'm sure when he is able to Ryuzaki will-"

"Always so quick to jump to his defense" this came from a slightly giggling Matsuda, "Is there something you want to share with us, Light-Kun?"

L tightened his grip on the steering wheel as amusement rippled through him. If Matsuda had picked up on Light's longing for him then Light was being as subtle as a neon sign in a mortuary. 

'You are far more devious when you are Kira, Light. It almost feels unfair sometimes toying with you. I hope when you regain your memories you will become a worthy adversary once again. A kill isn't the same unless there's effort put into it' 

As he drove through the rain L pondered on how Light Yagami's execution would make him feel. 

Excited. Proud. Vindicated. Satisfied… 

Empty. 

Yes, he would feel empty once the Kira case was wrapped up. Out of the many people he had wrapped up in his toils, Light stood the greatest chance of making L feel something back for him. That was what made him so dangerous. Feelings were dangerous things indeed. 

Almost as dangerous as a keen and scheming mind. 

At least L was well armed in that area. 

L found himself growing irritated at his thoughts. Whatever feelings he had for Light Yagami were not to be entertained. Yes, he might admire the boy's cunning and intelligence but in the grand scheme of things Light was just another criminal he would sleep with, squeeze all information from, toy with and then condem to death. 

The body was just a weapon to be utilized. Weakness in the body was, for the most part, acceptable. L was man enough to admit he found the notion of sleeping with Light Yagami to be very exciting indeed. But weakness in the mind was inexcusable. Light Yagami was someone L could (theoretically speaking) develop some sort of affinity with. 

L refused to let that happen. The park was just ahead so L slowed his speed down and turned into the carpark. It was a rainy Thursday so thankfully the area was quiet. He climbed out of the car and scanned the area for any threats. Nothing but the hiss of the rain hitting the ground and the soft whisper of wind through leaves. 

And a Shinigami lurking in the gloom, L thought wryly. L plucked his spade and evidence bag from the boot before striding towards the two oak trees Rem had pinpointed. 

The grass was spongy beneath his feet, an indication digging would be relatively easy. 

"Well then, Kira, let's see what you've hidden" L mumbled as he struck the spade into the dirt. He paused and glanced up at the tree nearest him. Shiny red apples hung from one of the branches. The fruit that had tempted Eve. How very fitting. 

"By the way, Ryuk, I know you are watching me. Stick around and I will speak to you when I've acquired the Death Note"

In response an apple was plucked from the tree by invisible hands and devoured before his wide, astonished eyes. 

Ryuk was indeed watching him, so he wasn't imagining the sensation of eyes upon him. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and L felt tightness in his chest. A Shinigami was lurking in the apple tree, just waiting for someone (Light Yagami or Misa Amane) to retrieve the Death Note it was bound to. 

L placed a clod of wet earth neatly to one side and wiped at his eyes. His hair was falling into them and the rain was getting torrential. 

Part of him wished he had asked Aiber or Wedy to do this. Watari even, but he knew why he was doing it himself. He wanted ownership of both Death Notes for himself and he wanted to be the one to first lay eyes on the evidence of Kira's plot to eliminate 'Hideki Ryuuga'. 

L smiled grimly when the tip of the spade made a dull clink as it hit a metal box. 

Jackpot. 

***************

"Light-Kun, I am… I am so glad you are not Kira. Because if you were the feelings I have for you would be entirely innapropriate"

Light stepped closer to L until he could feel the heat radiating from the other man's skin. 

"You admit you want me then?" Light asked with deliberate teasing. He saw the annoyance flash in those stormy gray eyes before L let out a little huff and nodded his head. 

"Yes, Light, I want you. How could I not want someone like you?"

Light smiled, a glimmer of straight-white teeth, before he pressed closer to L and kissed his cheek. "I want you too, L. I want to be with you and work with you on your cases. We are… amazing together. You know its true. Together there is nothing we couldn't accomplish. Once the Kira case is solved, can I remain by your side?"

Hesitation and longing simmered in those unfathomable eyes. L stared at Light for a long moment before he jerkily nodded his head. 

"Yes. Stay with me, Light. I need you" 

Slim white fingers curled into his shirt and L stepped that final inch closer, "I am so sorry, Light"

"It's okay. No one likes being wrong, L, I get that. But… I'm so glad you are wrong about me. Because you're wrong I get to do this" Light pressed his lips against L's, a shiver of excitement running through him at how soft and sweet they were. 

"What else wouldn't you be able to do if I was right?" L asked in a throaty whisper.

"I don't think it would be acceptable for me to do this" Light placed his hands on the jutting hip bones poking out of L's jeans and pushed his erection against the stirring flesh of the Detective, "And I certainly do not believe *this* would be acceptable" Light skimmed his hands around L's hips to cup his ass. When he squeezed L made a delightful sound between a choke and a whimper. 

"I can see why that would be an issue" L forced out. His pupils were dilated and there was a needy pink flush on his face. Light thought he had never looked quite so beautiful. 

"I want you to make love to me, Light"

Light smiled at the slump to L's shoulders. L was a proud man and just asking for what he wanted (what he truly wanted) wounded that pride. 

"I am going to make you delirious with pleasure, L, and when I'm finally through with you and have wrung out every last ounce of passion in you, you're going to be *grateful* about being wrong about me"

"Dammit!" Light awoke with a harsh cry as that pleasant dream slipped through his fingers like smoke. It had just gotten to the good part too where he and L were kissing and he was inching L's jeans down these lean hips of his…

Light rolled over and reached an arm out for his phone. 12.43 am.   
No texts of Misa (unexpected but he was thankful for that) but more importantly no update from L.

"What are you up to, L?" Light wondered aloud as he slowly sat up and stretched the kinks out of his back. He was hard and aching but that was nothing new. He flopped back onto the bed and reached a hand down his body to grip his throbbing cock through his pyjama bottoms. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep if he tried to ignore it and that dream had got him riled up. 

Choosing to push aside his frustrations, Light let his mind drift to one of his favourite fantasies. He shoved his pyjammas down his hips whilst spitting in the palm of his hand. Light hissed as he slicked up his cock. His imagination was running riot. He and L were in HQ and it was deserted. L was practically fellating a popsicle. His fantasy was pretty corny if Light was being honest, but when he demanded L suck on the real thing, his cock twitched needily in his hands. 

"Fuck, that mouth of yours" Light groaned softly as he imagined L wrapping those pale pink lips around his cock and slowly drawing him into his soft, wet mouth… 

Light Yagami was none the wiser that an irritated Shinigami was bearing witness to his private moment.

Rem was glowering at the masturbating youth in fury. His interest in Misa had never struck her as particularly genuine, but now she realised it was feigned entirely. Light Yagami desired L Lawliet. 

'I will add another condition to my terms for assistance. L Lawliet will break your heart and betray you, Light Yagami. It is only what you deserve' 

Rem walked through the wall as Light's moaning grew louder. She had neither the time nor the will to listen such things. Instead, she unfurled her great white wings and launched herself into the sky. She needed to check on Misa. Hopefully by now she would have stopped crying. 

Hopefully.

****************

It was a funny thing- reading the plot to bring about your death. L re-read the letter to Misa Amane over and over again in a strange, numb detachment. 

It was exactly as he suspected. Light was willing to use Misa or Rem to secure his real name and he had deliberately tampered with his memories to throw L off the scent. 

'Except that never happened, Light. I always knew you were Kira and now I have the irrefutable proof'

"So, L, are you going to use the Death Note? I admit I am pretty excited about what's going to happen. I never imagined *you* would be the one to dig it up! Poor Lighto never planned for that, Hyuk Hyuk!"

L shot the creature a bland look. Ryuk was exactly as Rem had described him to be. Dangerously unpredictable and in constant need of amusement. Still, he was a lower 'rank' than Rem, and that meant something. It gave him leverage. 

"You will be permitted to watch and take your entertainment from the events that will unfold but you will not be permitted to intervene on Light Yagami's behalf" L explained slowly and carefully to the giggling Shinigami. "If you try to do so, or harm me or my team Rem will be the one you will be answering to"

The giggling stopped and the bulbous eyes turned to him. L met the Shinigami's stare unflinchingly. 

"Hyuk!" Ryuk exploded into a fresh set of giggles. The gangly creature was literally doubled over in laughter. "You're working with *her?* oh, this is delicious!"

L sighed and dropped the Death Note and letter into the waterproof evidence bag. He was soaked to the skin and a hot bath sounded more than appealing. It was just a shame he would now have to tolerate being haunted by two gods of death. 

"Come, Ryuk, I need to head back to HQ. I will fill you in on the details of Rem and I's plan on the way"

Content to follow the intruging human, Ryuk lumbered after him with a demonic grin splitting his face. He knew Light Yagami was done for and it was a thrilling prospect. He hadn't been so well entertained in years and he couldn't wait to hear about the Detective's plans for the self-proclaimed 'God' of the New World...


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Watari plot with the Shinigami, but leave the rest of the team in the dark. Frustrations grow and L's manipulations of Light goes just as he planned when they finally share an intimate moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is a sneaky sneak. 
> 
> I love it 😌

Two days. 

L, and by extension, Watari, had been absent for two whole days. No updates were given, other than that Higuchi was receiving medical treatment and could not currently be questioned. That put the entire investigation on hold. Frustration grew amongst the team with each hour L and Watari were absent. 

When L did show his face in HQ he was immediately bombarded with questions. Light noted the look of fatigue (so much more pronounced than usual) on L's face as he slouched over to his chair. 

"Watari is typing up a report that will explain all of what has happened. I am too tired to explain it all to you. I would if I thought I would only be explaining it once but… " L shot Matsuda a look, "I doubt that would be the case"

"Hey!" Matsuda yelped. He was used to such sarcastic comments from L, but recently L had been a far more acid tongued towards him than he usually was. 'What the hell is his problem?' The hapless rookie thought in annoyance. 

Light was similarly annoyed. "Ryuzaki, a word" Light bit out in a forced-calm voice. "Please" he added when L turned to look at him. 

"Fine. The rest of you please wait for an update from Watari" L sighed and heaved himself up from his chair. He politely followed Light out of the room and was unsurprised to find himself shoved up against the wall the instant he and Light were alone. L tried not to smirk as he felt the evidence of Light's arousal pressing into his hip. His close proximity was affecting Light in the most telling of ways and L reveled in it. He wasn't even trying that hard with Light, and two days of absence and keeping him waiting was all that was needed to make the teen so pent up. 

"What the *hell* are you playing at L? Do you know how worried I was about you?" Light leaned in for a kiss. Harsh, demanding and searing with heat, L allowed it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Light's conquering tongue as if he had no other option but to be swept away by the teen's passion. 

To the outside eye, L looked as if he was being seduced as Light depend the kiss and ran his fingers through his hair… L mumbled a weak 'we shouldn't before Light kissed such protests away. L pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Light's waist, a smile curling his lip as Light clutched at him tighter. 

They finally parted for breath and stared at one another, foreheads touching and breath mingling. 

L stared into those angry amber eyes. Light was being truthful. It was touching (even if it wasn't real) that this Light feared for his safety. L found himself wishing for a moment Light could always be this way… 

'No. What am I thinking? I can't succumb to thoughts like that. I am tired after planning with Ryuk and Rem so long, that's all. After some rest I will be fine' L reassured himself as Light pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips. 

"Well?" Light pushed L further against the wall, arms encircling around his waist. L let him and continued to gaze up critically into the other man's eyes as if he was trying to see inside the others soul.

"I will tell you everything that has happened, Light-Kun, but first I really must get some rest" L finally replied, letting himself relax into Light's hold. L noted the effect his relaxing caused in Light and watched the anger seep out of Light's eyes and concern take its place. 

"Come on, I'll help you to your room and you can have a lie down" Light released L and took his hand in his. 

L stared at their joined hands and offered Light a small, mysterious smile. Light thought L appeared shy and sleepy. 

L was anything but. 

Behind him, Rem's eye glowed menacingly as she witnessed the 'sweet' moment. It had been agreed L had exactly one month in which to make Light fall in love with him. 

Then he would be arrested and executed for his crimes as Kira. Light would pay for what he had done to Misa (her poor, confused Misa) and he would pay for what he had done to her. 

Thanks to Light Yagami she had had no choice but to erase Misa Amane's memories and part ways with her. Rem hoped she would live a happy life without Light Yagami's toxic influence over her. 

At that very moment Misa Amane was on board a plane bound for America. The confused girl didn't exactly know why, but she felt an overwhelming longing to go and visit her half sister… 

Misa Amane would never set foot in Japan again. She would live out her life in America, fall in love and marry a film director. Rem had secured happiness for her but that happiness would cost Light Yagami dearly. 

That was a price Rem was more than happy to pay… 

***************

Watari was no stranger to bending the truth, in fact, he considered himself a consummate professional at such things. So as he finished inserting the needle into Higuchi's vein he barely batted an eyelid. The 'Diabetic Coma' their main Kira suspect had slipped into would not arouse suspicion from the task force. As far as they were concerned, Higuchi was the prime suspect and the investigation was at an impasse until the man woke up and confessed. The only thing they could do was keep watch and see if the Kira killings resumed (which they would, Rem had already seen to that) 

The plan was to give L enough time to manipulate Light's feelings for him before returning Light Yagami's memories to him. For the month leading up to that, Light Yagami would be officially cleared as a Kira suspect and Misa Amane, now bound for America, would be cleared as well. 

'She's a clever being, that Rem' Watari thought as he smoothly removed the syringe and assembled the monitoring system on Higuchi. The man's name had already been written down by Rem and he was due to die in sixteen days time. Long enough for them to 'obtain' the evidence needed to convict Light Yagami. 

'I just hope you know what you're doing, L. I know you've played these games before but that boy is particularly dangerous. He is too much like you.' 

Watari wouldn't even admit it to himself, but deep down he was frightened L would let his feelings (because he certainly had some sort of affection for Light) to get in the way. If he did that, Rem would write his name down and the Kira case would be forfeit. Yes, Light would still die, but the world would not get to see Kira convicted. L would not claim his victory. 

'No. L is strong enough to push such feelings aside. He has said so himself several times. He had Beyond Birthday executed and they were lovers for years. L will do what he must because that is just who he is'

"Hyuk, you're awfully quiet, old man, aren't you excited?"

Watari's back stiffened as the irritating Shinigami's voice drifted to his ears. He liked to try and pretend he wasn't there. 

"I am not excited, Ryuk, merely anxious to get this case closed" Watari replied evenly, "Remember your side in this. You will receive your entertainment provided you stick to your side of the bargain"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Rem gets to write Lights name down and I don't" Ryuk plopped an apple into the gaping maw of his mouth indolently, "As long as I get to see it I'm happy"

Years of keeping an expressionless poker face prevented Quillish Wammy from showing his distaste. Rem, he respected. He admired her cunning and her desire for vengeance but Ryuk… 

Well, Ryuk was just plain irritating. 

'It's a wonder you ever managed to get so much done, Light, with a Shinigami like that haunting you'

Higuchi's pitiful moans broke through Watari's thoughts and he checked the dose. The man wasn't waking up anytime soon. Watari locked the door behind him and strolled towards the lifts. 

It was time to address the Task Force and implement the second stage of the plan L had so sardonically dubbed 'The Honey Trap'

****************

Cuddled up together and with midnight hair and golden-red locks mingling as they shared a pillow, L and Light looked the very picture of love's young dream. 

L had originally planned on pretending to be asleep so he could have a few hours to spend plotting, but the moment his head hit the pillow and Light had begun carding his fingers through his hair he was asleep. 

Light, however, was wide awake and was watching L sleep. Asleep, L looked so young and untroubled. In the pale moonlight he almost looked innocent. Light knew the world's greatest detective was anything but, but he also knew Kira was by far worse than L. As soon as L was rested Light planned on finding out exactly what had happened with Higuchi. He *knew* the man was guilty of being Kira and L had officially cleared him. That meant once things were settled he and L could become lovers. 

Light felt a stirring in his groin at the thought and hastily inched his hips away from L. The attraction between them was obvious, and L seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. They only kissed when Light initiated it. Light suspected L was shy and inexperienced in such matters and that just fed the flames of his desire even more. 

'I'm going to make you mine, L, and we are going to work together on so many cases' Light thought with a content smile. He inched a little closer to L and inhaled that sweet scent that clung to the Detectives skin. He felt L press closer to him and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily to a blissfully unaware Light Yagami. He had no idea the trap that would seal his fate was growing ever closer. Without his memories of being Kira he was all but running into it, just as L had planned. 

Light fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was a loved-up teenager who thought he had the whole world before him. 

How could he possibly know that in just 29 days time the numbers floating above his head indicated he would be dead? 

L awoke a few hours later to Light's arm around his waist and his hot breath tickling his neck. L shifted slightly to check the time. Four forty two. He had a few hours left and-

His thoughts ground to a halt when he realised Light's hard cock was pressing against his thigh. He really should use this moment to his advantage and play on those teenage hormones. He only had a month to get Light to say he loved him so there was no time like the present to play his next card. 

"Light… " L breathed directly into Light's ear and shifted closer to him. Light stirred and his face scrunched up as L subtely squirmed against him. A few more moans and breathes into Light's ear and Light's eyes flickered open. L hadn't even bothered opening his. As far as Light was concerned, he was about to 'witness' L having a naughty dream about him. It would stoke the teen's ego and L knew it would make Light desire him even more. How could someone who thrived on being viewed as desirable in others eyes not be enthralled by such a display of unconscious desire for him. L planned on making Light believe he *needed* him. 

'No, I'm going to make him believe I love him… and have loved him for quite some time'

"L?" 

L let out a sleepy sigh and cuddled closer still until he was practically on top of the teen's chest. He felt Light's heart rate accelerate as he nuzzled into his throat. 

The hard cock throbed against his belly and L dipped his head, lips skimming over the soft curve of the teen's throat and effectively hiding his half-open eyes from view. He was cataloguing every single physiological reaction to his proximity. Light was stock still, his heart racing in his chest and that erection digging into his belly wasn't going away anytime soon either. 

"L?" Light prompted again in a husky voice. He sounded aroused. 

L knew for a fact Light Yagami was an excellent actor but what the boy didn't know was that so was he. Kira might have been able to see through his ploys but Light could not. L didn't bother to berate himself for separating the two into separate entities (something he had promised himself he would try not to do) and closed his eyes. 

"Light"

He made sure to slur the word so he sounded as sleepy as possible. He felt Light stiffen beneath him. That heart rate picked up as well. 

"L? Are you still asleep?"

"I love you… Light" Paired with a little nuzzle into Light's neck, L was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from the teen he was sprawled over. 

He felt Light's hands drift to his face but kept his eyes closed. Light gently lifted his head and peeped at him. 

"L?... You love me?"

L remained silent. It wouldn't really do to answer a direct question when he was supposed to be asleep, would it? He'd started the gears turning in Light's mind, and that was what was most important. 

"L, do you love me?" Light asked in a firmer tone of voice. 

L dipped his head and faked a soft snore. Now, did he take a risk and answer back or not? As far as Light was concerned he never spoke in his sleep but perhaps he could be manipulated into believing he was in the middle of a lucid dream? L concentrated on making himself hard and bit back a triumphant smirk when Light gasped again and tightened his grip around his waist. It wasn't even that difficult to get himself hard, for all his gameplaying Light really was attractive. 

"Love you, yes" L sighed dreamily. 

Light's face lit up and he crushed L into a rough hug. L squirmed in his arms and pretended to come around. 

"Light, what are you doing?" L asked gruffly when he opened his eyes and found Light staring down at him with a wondrous expression on his face. 

"You love me!"

L scowled. "No, Light, I do not…" L averted his eyes from Light, hoping the overjoyed teen would take the bait. He did. Light skimmed a hand down L's chest and gently cupped his erection in the palm of his hand. 

"You do, L, you were dreaming about me. You said you loved me. Twice" 

L widened his eyes for a brief moment to ensure Light saw the expression of calculated panic flash across his face before he became expressionless once again. 

"L, you said it. I had no idea… " Light began to palm L's cock through his boxers. L didn't even have to fake the shudder that ran through him at the contact. 

"Light, please" L whispered, inky eyes staring up at Light's in the darkness. "Don't tease me. It isn't funny. Yes. I love you, I have loved you for months. Please don't torment me anymore-'

Light made a soft moan and crashed their mouths together, his arms tightening around L's waist. 

"I think… I think I love you too!, I want you so bad, I'm not going to torment you, L" Light whispered as he rolled on top of L and caught his lips in another heated kiss. 

'I think isn't good enough, Light. I want an 'I know'. And I will get it'

L arched up and wrapped his arms around Light's back as they found a rhythm, their breath picking up as they ground their cloth covered erections together. This frottage was rather tame and reeked of teenage lust in L's opinion, but he made sure to moan Light's name loudly and appear enraptured by the whole experience. It would have been better without their boxers on and with a bit of lube but L went with it. Light was rubbing against him with a face twisted with passion and it did feel pretty fucking good anyway. 

Light breathed heavily into his neck and increased the urgency of his thrusts. L wasn't sure how long they had been grinding against one another but he knew he was just seconds away from coming and Light wasn't far behind him going by those ragged groans. Tame or not, this desperate grinding against each other was making him see stars. 

"Light! Oh god, I'm gonna come!" L gasped out as he flung his head back. He saw a flash of pride and intense arousal in Light's eyes at his reaction and scratched his nails down Light's back. "Ah! Again! Li-light!"

Light redoubled his efforts, dangerously close to coming himself. He knew beneath that cold and calculating exterior there was something else! L loved him! L wasn't the world's greatest detective right now, he was just a young man writhing beneath him. He was making L feel good and damn if that didn't make his cock throb. L wanted him! Light thrusted as hard and fast as he could and watched L's face intently. L's head was tipped back but Light knew the second L had been pushed over the edge as his thrusting suddenly seized and he tensed in his arms. 

L quivered as he felt his cock pulse out his release, his entire body shuddering as he writhed in unfeigned ecstasy. Light let out a low moan before biting his neck, his hips pumping as he let go and came as well. 

L was a little dazed as they lay panting together. He hadn't been expecting to come so fast, especially not with just a bit of grinding. What the hell had happened? 

"L, I love you" Light slurred as he lapped at the bite mark on his neck, "So fucking good… Mmmm…"

L rolled his eyes in irritation as Light promptly fell asleep on top of him. Teenagers had no stamina. 

'No, Light, you don't love me yet. But you will' L thought deviously. He waited until Light was in a deep sleep before carefully pushing him away. 

Five ten am. He had another 50 minutes until his alarm went off. 

Plenty of time to brainstorm new ideas that would ensnare Light Yagami…


	7. Own goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L realizes he's made a fundamental error after his intimate moment with Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist time! Did anyone see this coming? Let me know ;)

It was hard to pretend nothing had happened. Light just wanted to take L's hand in his and kiss him. Every time he looked at the detective he felt his face heat up. L loved him, not that anyone could tell from his current behavior. L had been up at the crack of dawn and had barely said a word to Light since. 

_ 'But he does love me. I felt it last night' _ Light comforted himself as his eyes strayed to L once again. L was busy writing something up in Russian, and was so engrossed in it he hadn't even drank the tea Watari left him. 

Mogi and Aizawa's frustration was obvious. Neither of them were working. They sat on the sofas with twin sets of crossed arms and bored expressions. Higuchi was in a diabetic coma and wasn't expected to come around any time soon. The only interesting (if it could be called that) development was the huge white  _ Shinigami _ that now lumbered around HQ. 

Naturally only L and Watari knew there were actually  _ two  _ Shinigami currently calling Kira HQ home. Ryuk's big reveal wouldn't happen for a few weeks yet. 

Not until Rem (and if L was being honest his own) desire for vengeance was slacked first. Light was mooning around like a lovestruck teenager… which he actually was, L had to remind himself of that fact. Despite his best efforts Light and Kira had began to separate themselves into separate entities in his mind again. It sometimes made his judgment clouded, something both he and Watari were keenly aware of. 

Light sat down next to L and subtly brushed his shoulder with the detectives. 

"Hey" Light whispered, all wide-eyed sincerity, "Are you okay?" 

_ Are we okay?  _

"Fine, Light-Kun" L shifted away from Light and continued to give him the cold shoulder, "I'm busy. Please do not disturb me unless it's of paramount importance"

_ 'There it is!'  _ L watched as a flash of anger and irritation crossed Light's face. He was once again Kira as he glowered at L and stalked out of the room in silence. 

_ 'I will have to be careful. I don't want to push him away too much. I'll seek him out in a bit and apologize to him'  _ L thought as he finished typing up his instructions to Aiber and Wedy. They were watching over Higuchi and in charge of bringing down Yotsuba. Rem had written down the names of the twelve board members who had been conspiring with Higuchi. It was necessary for two reasons. Firstly, it would further cement Light's supposed innocence and secondarily it would wipe out all those who had knowledge of the Death Note in one fell swoop. L was aware of the tendency of man towards self destruction and he knew if knowledge of the Death Note was made public it wouldn't be too long before governments tried to weaponize it. 

The world was better off ignorant to such potential calamity. Humans were good enough at destroying one another without the help of a magical notebook that killed people. 

L flicked his eyes to the clock on his screen. Aiber and Wedy would be reporting the deaths in twenty minutes time. That gave him enough time to cozy up to Light and apologize for his standoffish behavior. 

L slouched over to him and gently tugged on his sleeve. Light turned to him with a deliciously hurt expression. 

"I'm sorry" L whispered softly, "I… I need to talk to you, Light. Can we grab a coffee and head up to the roof?"

The hurt expression morphed into one of happiness as Light nodded his head, a small smile curling his lip. L was struck by how beautiful and  _ innocent _ he looked in that moment and felt his heart clench painfully. 

_ 'This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm… feeling something for him…' _

They made their coffee and left the room, their departure barely acknowledged by the others. Souichiro gave them a knowing look but held his tongue. At least his son wasn't a suspect anymore. Whatever  _ relationship _ he had with L was something he would just have to tolerate for the time being. As soon as the case was over Light would be back home and away from such… distractions. 

His son had a bright future ahead of him and Souichiro knew that in time Light would forget all about his green love for the detective and move on with his life. Light would meet a pretty girl at university and fall in love. He'd have a promising career as a police officer and he'd give him plenty of grandchildren. It seemed like a fantasy but Souichiro knew it would happen. Light was too good not to deserve a blessed life. 

The fact that he was colouring his son's life with his own expectations of him didn't even cross Soichiro Yagami's mind. The fact that his son would not even see his nineteenth birthday didn't either… 

*****************

They sat side by side, neither speaking, and gazed out at the smoggy skyline ahead of them. 

L chanced a look at Light and noted the tightness of his features. Light was still upset and that meant he had to say something. Since their intimacy the previous night something had changed between them. There was an invisible  _ presence _ of  _ som _ ething and L wasn't quite sure what it was. Light was his lover. Light would love him and then he would kill him. That was the goal, that was the plan, but in this quiet moment on the roof L found himself sincerely wishing it  _ wasn't.  _

"L… what are we?" Light finally asked with a sigh. "You confuse the hell out of me. One minute you're dreaming about me and squirming in my arms, the next you can barly look at me"

"I'm… sorry, Light. I'm not used to having these sort of feelings" L admitted in a soft voice. It was nearly the truth. He  _ wasn't  _ used to feeling things. Playing games and using people came as naturally to him as breathing but actually  _ feeling something  _ for someone else was something L Lawliet had very little experience of. 

Feelings  _ frightened _ him. Not that he would admit to that anyone. Watari knew, of course the old man knew, but L kept his fears locked tightly inside himself. He was a letter on a screen and an invisible entity the whole world feared and respected. There wasn't much room for him to be a thinking,  _ feeling _ human being. 

"Do you want to be with me, L? I mean after the Kira case? Do you want to share your life with me?"

' _ I want… I don't know what I want. I want to win but if I kill you in the long run I will lose… ' _

L leaned over and kissed Light. There was no calculation to the kiss, he just wanted to feel those soft lips under his. Light kissed him back with an earnest passion that made the blood pound in L's veins. He felt faint as he inhaled the subtle scent of Light's cologne. 

He could live in a world without Beyond Birthday. He could live in a world without Aiber and Wedy but a world without Light? 

He wasn't sure if he could tolerate that. He detested Kira for what he stood for: unbridled arrogance. L was more than aware of his own arrogance and his similarities to Kira. Killing Kira would essentially be killing his mirror image. 

_ 'What if there was another way? A way to save Light and defeat Kira at the same time? Rem despises Light and that would be the biggest problem to overcome… ' _

Light pulled away from the kiss and smiled sweetly at him, his eyes glowing with happiness as he licked his lips. L stared at him in silence, his head and heart at war with each other. What had changed? When had he lost control? 

' _ Did I even have it to begin with?' _

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked as he tenderly reached out to smooth some of L's hair out of his eyes. 

"Everything, Light" L's wide, gray eyes bored into Light's. "I am at a precipice. The next decision I make will vastly alter my life" ' _ And yours' _

"Can I help you with this decision?"

L bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to have some time to himself to  _ think _ . 

"L-"

L's phone rang and cut off what he was going to say. L plucked it out of his pocket and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"L, it is best if you and Light return to HQ at once, there has been a development in the Kira case" Watari's voice was smooth, with no inflection or indication he was lying. L hung up the phone and turned to Light. 

"We'd best head back. Perhaps we can talk more later?"

"What's going on, L?" Light grasped L's shoulders and forced the detective to look at him. "Not with the case. Not with Kira. With us. What is going on with us? Do you  _ really _ love me? Because I know I could fall for you L. There is no one else like you"

L swallowed, surprised to find his throat dry. Those eyes were burning into him and he was tempted to give into a moment of weakness and look away from them. 

_ 'Weakness… yes, he is making me weak. He is making me question myself. I need some time to think things through. Rem told me he has 29 days left. The numbers above his head are not fixed, however, and that means his fate is not set in stone. Not yet anyway… I wonder… if I found a way to get rid of Rem would Ryuk be satisfied? It would be entertaining to see a fellow Shinigami die. If Rem was taken care of she could not threaten me or harm Watari. It would be something of a double sided betrayal, but that's nothing new to me…' _

"I want you, Light" The honesty stung him and L climbed to his feet, "That is all I can tell you for now. Please be patient with me"

Light heaved a sigh but climbed to his feet as well. "I feel like I know nothing about you, L, but at the same time that just makes me want you all the more"

A cold gust of wind ran through the thin material of L's shirt and he shivered. It wasn't the cold that made him shudder; it was Rem's menacing amber eye staring at him from the foot of the stairwell. 

_ 'She may yet turn on me. No one's loyalty is guaranteed. Dare I betray her before I give her the opportunity to do the same to me? Would Watari understand?' _

"Light. I want to sleep with you tonight…" L blurted out the words, but he had to know. He had to know just what he was feeling for Light Yagami. He had to have the experience to know for certain if Watari feared had come to pass; if he had fallen into his own trap… 

Light pulled L into a hug and kissed his ear, but L was staring at the Shinigami. Rem gave him a thin lipped smile and nodded her head approvingly. She believed L was following the plan they had set up but that was her mistake. What Rem didn't realise was that L Lawliet was just like everyone else. He did things because he  _ wanted _ to do them… 

"I'm falling for you" Light whispered in parting before they returned to HQ. 

_ 'I know. And I believe it is affecting me. I think I could fall for you too, Light. Perhaps I already have… ' _


	8. Double dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's plot, and a surpising new ally, is revealed and two beings pay the price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter as I'm away at the moment and just writing little bits. Regardless, I hope you enjoy how sneaky L is and please leave some feedback!

Morale was at an all time low and that suited L just fine. He snapped at Matsuda and Aizawa to just  _ fuck off home _ when they complained about lack of progress. Higuchi was still in his 'coma' and they, like the amateurs they were, were getting impatient. 

They had left. L  _ never _ swore and it was oddly terrifying when he did. Watari was amused as he watched the two high-tail it out the door. While he didn't approve of L's use of bad language he had to admit the outcome was positive. He didn't have the time to babysit the Task Force any more than L did, and between his duties of watching over Higuchi and keeping an eye on Ryuk he was spending a great deal of time worrying about L. 

Something had changed in him. He no longer looked at Light Yagami with cold and calculating eyes. There was a warmth there that Watari recognised at once. L had started to develop feelings for Light. 

' _ I believe deep down I knew this would happen. They are so similar! Just like she and I, history is repeating itself. But for L and Light things are far more complex. L has two Shinigami to deal with and if he thinks about sparing Light he is going to have to come up with something phenomenal to keep their wrath from him…' _

Watari met L's eye and gave him a long, knowing look. L glanced between Light and Watari and then finally dipped his head, confirming to Watari that yes, the rules of the game may be changing. 

"Light, will you please come home this evening. Your mother is going spare-"

Light shook his head, effectively cutting his father off. "My place is here dad, with L-I mean, Ryuzaki"

"You can call me L here as well, Light" L smiled, mostly to piss the chief off at his show of favoritism to Light and the lack of suffix. The insinuation was obvious enough not to be missed, L and Light were  _ close _ enough to not need to use them. 

"Ryuzaki!" Souichiro narrowed his eyes at the Detective, "Whatever relationship you've enforced on my son-"

Light took an audible gulp of air before he stepped forward in front of L to shield him from his father's wrath. "I love him, Dad, and he loves me. He hasn't  _ forced _ anything on me… if anything, I'm the one who's been pursuing him!"

Rem, ever the silent spectator, grinned at sinisterly at the drama unfolding before her.

"Is this true, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. If it wasn't I doubt Light would have said it" L replied with a hearty dose of veiled sarcasm. "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to discuss with Watari"

Light, after a moment of hesitation, reached out and grabbed L’s sleeve. “I’ll see you later?”

L smiled, and Watari knew it was neither fake nor forced, “Yes, Light, and hopefully with some positive news” 

Watari noted his hand was shaking as he poured the tea. He had never been more fearful for L’s life than he currently was. Rem was waiting in the background like a Praying Mantis, pincers poised and ready to claim her meal. If things didn't go the way the Shinigami wanted then Watari knew she would slack her desire for revenge by killing L, himself and possibly the entire team.

_ ‘He must have something planned. He told me to keep on good terms with the Shinigami Ryuk which indicates he’s part of whatever solution L has come up with’ _

As soon as he and L were alone, he turned to him and grasped him by the shoulders. “Tell me you have a plan, L”

L, slightly shaken by the urgency in his mentor’s tone and eyes, nodded his head. “I do have a plan, Watari. I… didn't expect to develop feelings for him. I am sorry”

Watari shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for such regrets. “What are we going to do about Rem? And Higuchi for that matter, his lifespan is running short”

L nodded and slouched over to the armchair, cup of tea balanced precariously in the palm of his hand. “I’ve spoken at length with Ryuk and there are rules regarding the Death Note  _ and  _ a series of codes Shinigamis must adhere to. I plan on using those codes to kill Rem”

Watari stared at L for several long seconds. Of course L would come up with something so absolutely audacious. “How?” he finally asked.

“I’m going to engineer a situation where Misa Amane’s life is put in danger. Naturally Rem will step in and try to save her. This will lead to her death and so free all of us from the current threat we find ourselves in” L explained before taking a long gulp of tea, “Ryuk has no real loyalty and finds the whole plot amusing, plus he actually detests Rem and is eager to see if I can accomplish killing a Shinigami. Furthermore, i've also arranged a little side deal with Ryuk. He has agreed to give me ownership of Light’s Death Note and will be periodically returning Light’s memories to him. Kira will know what has happened and that he has failed, but Light will not. By manipulating Light’s memories I will be able to punish Kira but protect Light as well. He will not remember what was said or done to him once his memories of being Kira are removed again. This was my desire for vengeance against Kira is accommodated but Light gets to live. I… honestly didn’t expect to develop these feelings I have for him. They are complicated and messy but i do not want to just kill Light or Kira. As with all things there must be a balance”

“And so you using Ryuk to torment Kira with returning and then taking away his memories whilst being able to pursue your relationship with Light is noble?” Watari asked softly.

L scoffed. “Of course it’s not. It’s selfish. I want Light but I want to punish Kira as well. It’s simple the best compromise I could come up with on the spot and Ryuk has agreed to let Light live provided he can haunt him and administer his punishments whilst Light has his memories of being Kira. When Light is without his memories he will be unharmed and will work alongside me as L.”

“How long have you been planning this for?” Watari asked, amazed and proud at the depth of L’s ability to deceive and manipulate the situation to his advantage.

“Oh, only since last night. I spent most of the night plotting this idea. It isn’t perfect, but I think it’s the best shot we have at keeping Light alive, removing Rem as a threat, closing the Kira case  _ and  _ staying alive ourselves” 

“Very well. I cannot say I am surprised you developed feelings for Light Yagami, and I understand why you have, L, I cautioned you to be careful from the beginning-”

“Watari, is that your way of saying ‘I told you so?’” L sighed. He didn't have time for  _ that.  _ “It doesn't matter. I’ve accepted my feelings for him and if I cannot change something I will not waste my time or energy on it. We need to organise Misa Amane’s kidnapping for this afternoon. There are several Yakuza lurking in Tokyo so using one of them won’t be much of a bother…”

“You wish to write in the Death Note?” Watari asked incredulously. He wondered why he was even surprised anymore.

“Oh no” L shook his head and clicked his fingers. Like a loyal lapdog, Ryuk walked through the wall and into the room. “Ryuk will. Ryuk and I actually have quite a lot in common. We both like to be entertained and we both have a penchant for plots. Ryuk was the one who helped me formulate this entire plot actually”

Now that  _ did  _ surprise Watari.

Ryuk preened at the praise. “I don’t want to return to the Shinigami Realm and I think hanging out with Lawliet will be fun. Much more fun than what I'm currently doing anyway and Lighto is finished” Ryuk explained as he pulled out his Death Note, pen clutched in his clawed hand ready, “So? Whose name am i writing? This is going to be so fun!”

L smiled and opened his laptop. He had a whole host of low lifes to choose from. He picked one at random and showed the screen to Ryuk before dictating exactly what he wanted the Shinigami to write…

**************************

“Misa Amane has been kidnapped?!” Matsuda burst into the office. It had been less than an hour since L had sent him home but he wasn't surprised Matsuda had returned. Of course he would expect L to intervene and try and save his crush. 

"Indeed. Yakuza involvement is highly suspected. I've already started working on the case" L explained as he pointed to the live news coverage. A photo of Misa was being displayed as teary eyed fans begged for their idol to be returned to the same and unharmed. L bit back a scoff at their naivety. As  _ if  _ the Yakuza would listen to them in the first place. 

Rem had pulled him aside as soon as the 'news' was announced and demanded L work on the case. She wanted the kidnappers name. L promised her he was already looking into it and true to form using a fabricated leak he was able to tell Rem a name of one of the Yakuza members involved. 

"They've been planning this for months, Rem, and there are numerous agencies involved. Most likely their aim is extortion" L had explained as he showed Rem the falsified evidence. "I can organize the local police but it is going to take  _ time _ and I suspect Miss Amane does not have much of that" L went in for the kill, "She's very pretty and I know that some of her kidnappers will want to… do things to her"

Rem's wings erupted from her back, her face twisted in fury. "They will not  _ touch _ her! I know that man's name. I will be the one to rescue Misa!"

And with that Rem had vanished. 

Looking back, L found it odd that the Shinigami hadn't even thought to ask if he was involved in the kidnap. She had just taken his word that he was trying to save Misa and had let her own feelings for the girl dictate her actions. She'd thrown caution to the wind, just like Ryuk had said she would, and had rushed off to her doom… 

_ 'Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence after all, Rem'  _ L thought as he listened to the Chief and Aizawa brainstorm ideas about how they could help Misa. 

Ryuk, unseen by all but Watari and L, was overjoyed as he  _ sensed _ the death of Rem. 

"She's dead! She actually wrote Itasho's name down!" He crowed, clawed hand clutching his belly as he doubled over in laughter, "What an  _ Idiot!" _

L pursed his lips and nodded his head. Rem had died for love. It seemed feelings were powerful things indeed, even for Shinigami. Mindful of Light and the others, L opened a new document on his computer and beckoned Ryuk over with a look. He typed out:

**'Good job, Ryuk. Now I want you to write Misa Amane's name down too'**

Ryuk's eyes gleamed slyly. He suspected L wouldn't let the girl live. She knew too much and she would always be pining after Light. L was content to let the first Kira live because it suited him, but he would not be offering the second Kira such mercy. 

Light hovered by L's side as the long night continued. Higuchi was starting to stir from his coma and the news was announced at one thirty nine am that Misa Amane had been found dead. Those who had kidnapped her had fled the scene. The cause of death was a gunshot to the head (L was careful to leave no obvious link to the Kira killings) 

"Misa!" Matsuda broke down into tears and sobbed at his desk. 

L took another sip of coffee and massaged his temples. He doubted he and Light would sleep together tonight but no matter. Perhaps it would be best to postpone that until he witnessed Light regaining his memories and closed the Kira case. 

"Are you okay, L?" Light asked softly. "Do you have a headache?"

"I do" L admitted, touched by Light's soft eyes and genuine concern for him. He liked the way Light made him feel. Perhaps Light and Kira  _ were _ two separate beings after all? 

He'd soon find out… 

"Maybe you should head to bed. There's nothing else we can do for her now" Light rested a gentle hand on L's shoulder, misinterpreting his weariness for regret he couldn't save Misa. 

"Yes. You're right. I suspect we shall have another busy day tomorrow. Higuchi's Shinigami has disappeared which is also troubling" L climbed to his feet and smiled when, in full view of his father, Light wrapped an arm around his waist and led him towards the doors. 

Realizing there was nothing more that could be done, the team regretfully retired for the night. Due to the lateness of the hour most opted to sleep in one of the rooms at HQ.

L found himself wrapped up in Light's arms, the teens warm breath ghosting over the nape of his neck and making him shiver. In the dark of the night he allowed himself to consider the actions he had taken. He'd broken his promise to Rem and killed her. He'd killed Misa Amane as well. He'd entered a contract with Ryuk that would frame Higuchi as Kira and enable Kira to be tortured by his former Shinigami. 

But Light would be spared. Light wouldn't have to die and in time they would go on to solve hundreds of cases together. 

As much as L tried to consider the positives that had come out of his actions he knew deep down he was just being a selfish bastard. He was no better than Kira. 

But when Light whispered his name into his ear and cuddled him tighter he fond he just didn't  _ care…  _


	9. Loving Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's tangled plots come together and he ties up the Kira case, already eagerly anticipating the next challenge: Loving Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does L confuse you in this fic? I hope he does because writing his point of view confuses the hell out of me! He is so conflicted and confused. To clarify: he really does love Light but he is also a sociopath who enjoys manipulating and playing with people... 
> 
> So yeah 🤔
> 
> Two more chapters to go until the end! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know!

L had arranged for Light to regain his memories of being Kira on Saturday. He had timed everything with extreme care and diligence. His alliance with Ryuk needed to be maintained, the Shinigami needed his entertainment and L needed to close this case once and for all. Now that he had worked out the solution the puzzle lost interest to him. He was eager to start a new case with Light at his side. Higuchi was to die today and his confession was already being 'extracted' by the Chief and Watari. The fact that he was gibbering out lines L had already written for him never occured to any of the Task Force, but then how could it? How could they think the great Detective L had manipulated and twisted the entire Kira case to suit his will? 

L smiled sweetly at Light, thankful the boy had absolutely no idea what was on his mind. 

"Am I still sleeping with you tonight?" Light whispered in excitement as he leaned in to brush his lips across L's. 

"Yes. I want you" L whispered back, mindful of prying eyes. "But we should continue to compile Higuchi's confession. Time enough for pleasant distractions later" L nipped at Light's fleshy lower lip and sucked on it. He met Light's eyes and gazed at him coyly. As predicted, Light practically melted before him. 

_'Oh Light, you are so easy to control. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes and you turn to putty in my hands. As soon as I sleep with you all those hormones will make you even weaker and more biddable. I will keep you safe but you will be under my control. Ryuk will punish you as he sees fit but… with me you will be happy. We will solve cases as we were meant to. Kira and L are both childish and hate to lose but now neither of us will have to…Well, Kira will. I love Light but Kira and I will never see eye to eye with'_

Light was dazed as L pulled away to resume transcribing Higuchi's long and rambling confessions of guilt. He could only lick his lips and stare hungrily at L. Soon they'd be together… The thought of working with L and solving cases with him filled him with pride, but the notion of being with him? It made his heart sing. 

"Ryuzaki, just to update you. There has been no sign of the Shinigami and Higuchi has began threatening the Task Force with writing their names down"

L turned to Watari with a calculating expression. "Is that so? That means he must still have a piece of the Death Note in his possession"

Matsuda whimpered and even Aizawa (who had just returned from his stint of watching Higuchi) went pale. 

"L, do you think it is possible that Kira's Shinigami has written his name down?" It was a loaded question and one L and Watari had already discussed. Watari had publicly branded Higuchi as Kira and L had acknowledged it. None of the Task Force were to know that the real Kira was currently cozied up by L's side. 

"It is something I have thought of, yes. His actions are erratic and his health is once again deteriorating, not to mention the recent deaths of his former colleagues…" L sighed slightly, "I believe at the rate things are going he will be dead before we can convict him of being Kira" L hopped off his chair and unlocked his desk drawer. Inside lay Rem's Death Note. He'd had Watari stash Light's Death Note in a place only they knew about. "If his name has already been written there is nothing we can do. However I want this Death Note burned at once in front of Higuchi"

Murmurs of agreement rang out and L slid his eyes past Ryuk (who was doubled over in laughter) and turned to Light. "Light, to apologize for being wrong about you being Kira I would like you to burn the Death Note if you don't mind"

Watari kept his face impassive but he knew L was gathering ammunition to taunt Kira with. He might love Light (in his own twisted way) but he did not love Kira. He had no doubt L would record Light burning the Death Note and show it to him when he orchestrated the brief return of his memories. His protege was capable of deep love and affection but he could be mercilessly cruel and childish as well. Watari figured that was what had kept him alive so long, L was as unpredictable as the wind and his plans and schemes were so unexpected and brilliant it was virtually impossible to predict what he was thinking. 

"I'd love to" Light's smile was blinding and his eyes blazed with righteousness. L's eyes were sultry as they peered up at him and Light felt a tingle zip through his spine. What better way than to prove his innocence and impress L than by burning Kira's notebook? 

_'I thought you might say that'_ L thought smugly, '_You are so very earnest as Light Yagami. I can't help but desire you this way but it will be interesting to see how you respond to me when you regain your memories. Ryuk said the Death Note has a corrupting influence. If this is the case then I feel rather validated in keeping you alive and Kira caged' _

"Well then, let's go and visit Higuchi" L smiled at Light and the teenager beamed back at him. "This case is nearly at an end, I can feel it"

"Thank god for that, I swear the wife is two steps from divorcing me" Aizawa muttered darkly as he stood up, "We should all witness the notebook being burnt"

"Quite so" L shrugged, "We must see this through to the end. Since the Shinigami has vanished and Misa Amane has died there have been no more deaths… Well, save for Higuchi's slaughter of his ex-colleagues. I've actually come to the conclusion that although Higuchi is currently Kira, he is just that. The current Kira. I believe the power of the Death Note can be transferred between people and that Misa Amane stood a very high chance of being the original Kira all along. It is a pity we will never know for certain. Death Notes and Shinigami are not what any of us were expecting when we took this case on. As much as it irritates me to admit this, I doubt we will ever have all of the answers to this case. All we can do is see it through to the end and ensure Kira's weapon, and all knowledge of it, is rendered obsolete"

Like sheep, the Task Force nodded their heads. 

"None of us will breathe a word about the Death Note" Mogi, usually the silent one, piped up. "The world is better off ignorant to such an evil power"

"I couldn't agree more, Mogi-San. Besides, with Amane dead and the Shinigami awol, no one but ourselves and Kira know of its existence" L let his eyes linger on Light. The boy was listening to his every word with rapt fascination. Light believed what he was saying. Before they witnessed Higuchi's demise, L decided to lay his last card down. "Misa. Higuchi. Light. Kira was within our reach from day one but was hiding in plain sight. I… am ashamed to admit this but I believe Misa was deliberately incriminating you, Light-Kun"

"And that is why you suspected my son? Because of his involvement with Misa Amane? It does make sense, Light didn't even know why he was even dating her! What if Misa was controlling him? You've said it yourself, L, you are never wrong. It stands to reason that Misa was using my son as a shield" Poor, earnest Souichiro Yagami sounded hopeful as he thought aloud. L noted the thoughtful expressions on the faces of the other Task Force members and kept his face a neutral mask, even though all he wanted to do was laugh and laugh at them! 

_'You are all such blind fools!'_ L thought as he nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway, these are all just theories I am currently working on. We will glean some truth from Higuchi himself. Burning his source of power is bound to provoke a reaction from him"

With newfound zeal and energy, the Task Force were conducted to the medical wing where Higuchi had been moved. L did not want any of them knowing about his cells. They were to be Kira's new home for the duration of time he possessed his memories. 

Light hovered by L's side, Death Note clasped harmlessly to his chest. L gave him a small, sultry smile that had the teen flushing red and shifting closer to him. For someone who had been loathe to admit he was homosexual, Light was certainly showing little hesitation to get as close as possible to L now. L suspected it was because Light thought he loved him and that L's love was something sweet and pure. 

L decided it was probably best to let Light keep believing that delluision. He wanted Light's body, he wanted his mind and he wanted Kira under his heel. Perhaps it was love. It was certainly something but L knew in his heart he would never feel what Light felt for him. Light's eyes shone with devotion every time he looked at him so it was obvious the teen had been hiding his feelings (successfully at first) for a while. 

Once everyone was assembled, Watari woke up Higuchi and stepped back as the man thrashed about angrily. He was strapped to the gurney he lay on and his face was twisted and distorted with rage. Watari stepped forward and extracted the piece of Death Note paper he had planted on him. Written on it were the names of the Yotsuba members L had ordered to be killed. 

"Hello, Kira" L greeted with a dip of his head. "You might as well confess, the Shinigami who was bound to you has written your name down and you will soon die"

"L! You don't know that!" Light hissed in his ear. 

'Yes, I do know that. I've had Ryuk amend Rem's entry for our dear guest.' 

L flicked his eyes to Light impassively. Light's eyes widened as he understood (or at least thought he understood L's tactics) 

"I am Kira!" Higuchi snarled, a dribble of saliva spilling down his chin. "And my Shinigami wouldn't turn against me. Misa wouldn't turn against me!"

"L was right!" 

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Matsuds's exclamation and returned his attention on the soon to be dead 'Kira'

"It is over, Higuchi" L said softly, "The Death Note is going to be destroyed" 

Light stepped forward and dangled the Death Note before the bound man's eyes. "You are a despicable bastard and I hope you burn in hell for what you've done, Kira!"

L met Watari's eye and noted the glimmer of wry amusement in them. No one else knew Watari well enough to decipher it but of course he did. 

Ryuk, who was lounging by the door and turning his head from one speaker to the other, cackled like a banshee and clapped a clawed hand over his mouth. "I can't wait for you to watch that back, Lighto!"

"Please burn it" L passed Light a lighter and smiled thinly at Higuchi. "You've already confessed to being Kira, do you have anything else to say before the source of your power is destroyed!" 

Higuchi's face went purple and he spluttered with rage as he snarled and called L all of the curse words he knew. L simply raised an eyebrow and inhaled the sweet smell of paper burning. It all felt a little rushed to him and he regretted not having more time to toy with Higuchi and the Task Force but he was not sticking to just his schedule anymore. Ryuk wanted his entertainment with Kira and L wanted the case wrapped up so he could pursue the next thrill: bedding Light and studying the change between Light and Kira's consciousness. 

The heart attack hit and Higuchi let out a ragged groan of pain as he jerked against his restraints. The Death Note was crumbling to dust before his eyes and Higuchi screamed in anguish. He knew in those last seconds that L Lawliet, the bastard, was setting him up. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. All he could feel was agony as the fire burned through his chest. 

"As I suspected, destroying the Death Note kills the owner as well" L nodded to the pile of ash at Light's feet. Higuchi slumped against the gurney, his eyes wide and vacant as his vision deserted him. 

"R.I.P Kira, you monster!" Matsuda yelled and it was the last thing Higuchi heard. His heart gave out and his body relaxed against the gurney. 

"We've done it! It's over" Souichiro sounded both relieved and disgusted as he clasped Light's shoulder and gave his son a proud smile. "Well done, Light"

Ryuk burst into another fit of haunting laughter and L had to turn away from him. 

Things were far from over… 

********************

Matsuda proposed drinks to celebrate Kira's demise. L gave the Task Force permission to celebrate if they wished, but he refused to join in. He had plans of his own that had been delayed long enough. Perhaps the team knew this, for no one said much when Light refused their offer to go out with them. Light wanted to be with L and they were obviously planning a celebration of a very different kind. 

Souichiro did his best not to let his dislleasure show as Light kissed L right in the middle of HQ. L, who was used to looking for the tiniest flicker of emotion, smiled as he spotted it and soon found his smile sliding into a smirk as Souichiro glared at him. 

_'Sorry, old man, there goes your plans for Light to marry and have kids. He's mine now and there is nothing you can do about it!'_

Souichiro had no choice but to file out with the others. Watari was tasked with closing the Kira case and fabricating a story to give to the press and so that left L and Light alone. 

"I can't believe this" Light sounded giddy with desire as he pulled L to him, "I've wanted you for so long, L. I thought… I thought you were toying with me at first…"

L widened his eyes innocently and adopted a hurt expression. "I struggle to express my feelings sometimes, Light, and… well, I've never been in love before…"

Predictably, Light softened at the explanation and nuzzled L's neck. "I've never had sex before" Light admitted in a small voice, "But I know what to do. I'll be a good lover to you, L, and I will be your _only_ lover"

L raked his nails down Light's arm and admired the little pimple of gooseflesh that sprang up. He could play Light's body like an instrument and yet he couldn't help but think Light could do the same to him. All the times before couldn't compare to what he'd felt with Light. With a bit of practice L suspected Light would be a fantastic lover and he wanted only the best. Aiber and Wedy would just have to console themselves with each other. Light's jealous tendencies and possessive nature were there to be exploited so he knew he probably would flirt with them a little just to keep Light on his toes. 

"I only want you, Light" L plucked at Light's shirt and the teen grinned before pulling it off. L had to admit Light had a very nice body. Toned and lean and the sight of all that tan skin made lust simmer through his veins. Light was certainly an upgrade on Aiber. "I love you"

Light cupped his chin and lifted his head for a kiss. L opened his mouth to the demanding tongue and felt a rush of pure adrenaline and lust slam through him as Light sucked on his tongue. The kiss grew heated rapidly and before he knew it his shirt had joined Light's on the floor and Light had dipped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. 

"Fuck" L panted, a sweet sting of pleasure making him shudder as Light drew the taut bud into his mouth and teased it. "A-are you sure you're a virgin?"

Light's eyes flicked up and the gleam of pride and lust in them made L smile. Light liked to be praised. He could accommodate that. 

"Does it feel good?" Light asked in a throaty whisper as his hand drifted down to gently cup the bulge in L's jeans. 

"Yes" L breathed, hips rolling into the feather-light touch, "Oh god, Light, I've never felt like this before"

Light swallowed thickly and shoved his hand down L's jeans to stroke his cock. L bit his lip and bucked into the fumbling strokes. Obviously he had felt like this before, but Light didn't need to know that. "Are you… how do you want it?" L asked 'coyly' "Do you want to be inside me?"

'_He did not just say that. Oh my god!_' Light's brain all but short circuited as he rapidly nodded his head. "Is that okay? Can I… will you let me? I kinda assumed you'd probably want to…"

L hushed Light with another kiss and pressed their groins together. He could feel how hard Light was and Light panted desperately with each roll of their hips. 

"I prefer to be on the receiving end actually" L slid his hands down Light's flanks and rested them on his hips, "But I'm pretty versatile. This is new to you, so I am happy to follow your lead in this" '_There. That should get him going'_

Sure enough, Light was on him like a rash. They somehow managed to walk backwards to their bed as tongues and teeth clashed together. With each touch and kiss L felt his exhilaration grow. Light was like a drug to him. Knowing who Light was and the power he now held over him made his cock throb with need. He allowed Light to push him back onto the bed and lifted his hips. Light tugged his jeans and boxers off and peered at the flushed erection between his legs. 

With all the eagerness of a novice, Light surged down to take the tip of L's cock in his mouth and lathed his tongue back and forth across the tip. L arched his back and closed his eyes, delighting in the feeling of Light (Kira) doing this to him. He twined his fingers in Light's hair and tipped his head back as he felt Light slowly draw him inside. 

"Don't-Ah! Don't push yourself!" L gasped as he felt Light gag slightly around him as he tried to take him all in. He did actually care for Light and he didn't want the boy hurt. 

Light pulled off his cock with a wet pop and returned to licking and sucking his shaft. L parted his legs and quivered as one of Light's hands drifted down past his balls to stroke the soft skin of his perineum. 

"Mmm… more" L sighed, luxuriating in the soft, eager touches. Light looked like all of his christmas's had come at once and returned to sucking and licking his erection with renewed vigor. L didn't understand how such an inexperienced touch was bringing him so much pleasure. Aiber could deep throat like he was being paid to do it (though L supposed he was in a way since he was on his payroll) but it felt nothing like this. 

He was addicted to Light's touch and he wanted more of it. L had very few vices but when he wanted something he would do whatever it took to get it. Light had been no exception. As Light kissed along his balls and gently lifted one of his legs up L had to scoff at himself. He'd been so certain he would never fall into his own trap and develop feelings for Light, and yet here they were. 

Sometimes being wrong reaped unexpected and very sweet rewards indeed. 

The foreplay evolved into something more serious as L pulled Light away from him and made his way down the teen's body. He would make Light addicted to him as well. It was only fair. 

Light screamed his name as L took him inside his mouth with practiced ease. L hummed and bobbed his head and swallowed the bitter precome spilling out of Light's slit. 

"L! Oh fuck! So good!" Light was bucking his hips and L let him fuck his face. He could feel Light's balls throb and knew he was close. He was confident he could get Light ready and rearing to go again so decided to help Light take the edge of. He swiped his tongue across the slippery cock head and sucked as hard as he could. Light screamed out his name and surged forward, hips stuttering as L swallowed the bursts of come down. 

Light was overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt L's throat convulse with each swallow. He repeated L's name over and over until he sank back onto the bed and closed his eyes, losing himself in the glorious afterglow. 

L was content to suckle on the softening penis in his mouth until Light finally seemed to come around again. 

"That was amazing" Light panted breathlessly. "You're amazing, L. I love you so much"

L released Light's cock and slid up his body. Light didn't hesitate to kiss him and the teen groaned as he tasted his release on L's tongue. 

"I really want to fuck you" Light whispered, cock already hardening against L's belly. "I need to be inside you"

L reached into their bedside drawer and silently handed Light the small tube of lubricant before he settled on his belly and shot Light a coy look over his shoulder. Light scrambled over to him and pressed a shaky kiss to L's shoulder blade. 

"Relax, I won't hurt you" Light soothed, misinterpreting the small shivers that ran through L's body for ones of fear. 

"I know that" L whispered, his throat suddenly feeling tight and dry. His eyes were wet and he realized with abject horror he was actually crying. "I just need you…" This was why L found emotions so terrifying. They could just creep up on you and slip through your armor. In this moment he loved Light intensely. He wasn't thinking about playing games or Kira, he was only thinking of Light and his desire for him. 

Light slicked up his fingers and cautiously parted L's cheeks. L groaned at the touch (had it really been that long?!) and arched back expectantly. He felt Light's slim finger press inside him and let out a soft whine of pleasure. 

"Oh god" Light panted, eyes fixed on the small hole that stretched and swallowed up his finger. "So fucking hot…" Light didn't need prompting. Now he was in this moment pure instinct was driving him forward. He wanted to make L feel good and he wanted to make L his. One finger quickly became two and then three and L was squirming beneath him, lost in unfeigned rapture as Light (somehow) located his prostate and stimulated it perfectly. 

"In me" L gasped, "Now, Light!"

Light withdrew his fingers and squirted the last of the lube onto his cock, hissing as his fevered skin tingled beneath his hands. 

Without promoting, L clambered onto his hands and knees and cried out when he felt the tip of Light's cock graze the entrance to his body. Light's hands clamped down on his hips and parted his ass cheeks and then L felt the delicious pressure as Light slowly pushed inside of him. 

'_Oh fuck yes, this is perfect!'_ The ability to think was rapidly deteriorating so L encouraged Light further by pushing back against him. He was glad he'd made Light come before sex as he was certain Light wouldn't have lasted long otherwise. Light was already cursing and growling out lewd praise. 

"So fucking tight, L! You're so hot!" Light panted into L's ear as he thrust into him with shallow thrusts, "It feels so fucking good"

L gnawed at his bottom lip as he waited for Light to get used to the sensation and prayed he would hurry up and just plow into him. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as Light had established a confident, steady rhythm he was plunging in and out of his body perfectly. 

They moved together seamlessly and soon the sounds of their laboured breaths, the creaks of the bed and the slick sounds of penetration filled the room. L was convinced he had never had sex like it before. Light's cock was grazing his prostate with each inward thrust and L knew he wouldn't last long, couldn't last long. 

"Light! Light! There!" L cried out as Light suddenly tugged at his hips and brought L even closer to him so L's ass cheeks rested against his hips. From this position Light could rut into him deeply. 

Sweat was dripping down their bodies as they strained towards their release, hips snapping as they fucked with abandon. The bed was squeaking erratically but neither cared. The only thing they could focus on was the roaring of blood in their veins and the desperate need to come. 

"L! I'm gonna come!" Light's thrusts became frantic and L felt the first burst of come shooting inside him. He reached for his cock and managed two strokes before his own release smashed through him like a tidal wave. They were still coming and writhing together when they heard a bang but neither thought it important. 

Light was sobbing at the feeling of L's body clamping down on his throbbing dick and was pushing in as deep as he could as he filled L up with come. L could only clench his teeth and whimper as pleasure shot up his spine from his battered prostate and made his toes curl. 

"Ah! Ah! Light! Oh fuck, Mn!" L spasmed as the final shockwave ripped through him and more come spurted out onto the sheets beneath him. Light was slumped against him and panting harshly and L felt so fucking good it took him a few minutes to realize he and Light had broken the bed. 

"..." Light weakly lifted his head from L's back and grinned, "We broke the bed"

"Mmmm" L sighed and enjoyed the delicious throbs of satisfaction that pulsed through him. He let himself slump back onto the bed and felt his mind drift. Light chuckled into his ear and pressed a kiss to the damp skin of L's neck. 

"I love you, L. Damn that was so fucking good" Light whispered softly. 

L sighed in agreement and shivered as he felt Light pull out. He was about to protest when he found himself pulled into Light's arms and held tightly. He could tell the supports had gone in the bed as it tilted towards the left, but he didn't care. He was comfy in Light's arms and sleep was making him fuzzy headed. 

L was content to relax and bask in the delicious afterglow. Plans and plots could come later. Right now he just wanted to soak up being wrapped up in Light's arms... 


	10. I hate you, L!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the closure of the Kira case L returns home to England with a loving boyfriend and a new toy to play with...

It wasn't easy, but L managed to persuade (bribe) Ryuk into letting him officially close the Kira case and bring Light back home to England before his memories were returned. 

Watari ended up baking a lot of apple pies for the Shinigami but, as usual, L got what he wanted. He had six blissful weeks with his Light before his audience with Kira. 

Light was currently sleeping (drugged, actually, but same thing L thought) and L was securing his wrists and ankles to the chair he was slouched in. 

L was feeling an odd combination of excitement and nervousness as he finished securing Light's limp body to the chair. The drug he had slipped into Light's coffee was fast acting but not long lasting. He was already showing signs of waking.

"There" L sat back and admired his handiwork. There was no way Light (Kira) was breaking free from those chains. L found it ironic that the chains that bound Light were the very same as those Light had tied him to the bed with the previous nights. 

_'Well, an eye for an eye, right, Light?'_ L thought with smug amusement. In the six weeks since Light had become his lover L had never been as satisfied in his life. Light was utterly smitten with him and had proved himself to be the perfect lover: Giving, generous, virile and so sweet it made L's heart ache.

But now it was time to see the other side of Light… 

"Ready when you are, Ryuk" L sat down on a plush leather armchair opposite Light and brought a thumb to his lip. He nibbled on it nervously as Ryuk pranced over to Light and grinned down at him. 

"Wakey Wakey Kira!" Ryuk crowed as he smacked Light upside the head with his Death Note. 

L leaned forward in rapt fascination and watched as Light's eyes snapped open. He saw raw panic darken those pretty amber eyes before Light tipped his head back and let out a piercing scream.

"There you are" L whispered as Light's eyes suddenly hardened into slits of fiery red and settled on him. "Hello again, Kira"

"You… you bastard!" Light snarled and jerked in his chains, "How dare you do this to me!"

L smiled. "I haven't done anything to you. Well, other than beat you" 

Ryuk giggled at Kira's furious scowl. "He's right, you know. He's out witted you and won the game. Do you know without your memories you are his little pet?"

"I don't think so. That's a lie" Kira hissed, his eyes showing nothing but pure hatred as they settled on his enemy. "Why on earth would I want that?! You know, Ryuk, you're a pathetic sack of shit just like he is"

L tilted his head at that. That actually hurt. To regain some equilibrium, he scooped up his laptop and brought up some security footage. "Well, Kira, I will have to record some proof of my loving relationship with Light the next time we bring you out to play but for now… would you like to see yourself burning Rem's Death Note?"

Kira could only stare incredulously as he watched himself cozy up to L and condemn Higuchi for being Kira. He ground his teeth together at the smug expression on L's face. 

"How does it feel to be at my mercy, Kira? You're memories and your mind are mine now. I will love Light and he will live a good life but you will suffer"

"We are the same! He is me!" Kira argued, "You can't just toy with our memories like that! It will damage him too!"

L chuckled darkly, "Cute, Kira-Kun, but I assure you it will not. Ryuk has figured out a way to separate your consciousness from Light's. Light will be none the wiser but you will be tormented constantly. It is what you deserve"

Kira leaned forward as far as his chains would allow. "And what about you? What do you deserve?"

L shrugged. "Whatever I want. I won so I am justice. Ryuk is here to make you feel as far from godlike as is possible. You grossly overestimated your own importance yet underestimated a God of Death… and me. I killed Rem, Kira. I've sabotaged the entire Kira case to get what I want but it isn't enough. You still need to pay for the thousands of lives you took- "

Kira let out a giggle of disbelief. "Like you actually give a shit about that! You're just as much of a killer as I am, L. You aren't justice! "

Ryuk stepped forward and dangled his long talons in front of Kira's face. Kira couldn't stop the small flinch of fear at the way the Shinigami grinned down menacingly at him. Ryuk had always seemed like an idiotic pet. Half the time he had forgotten just how deadly the Shinigami was as he whined for apples and played Mario Kart. 

"That may be so, Kira-Kun, but I am the victor of our little game. Whatever tortures Ryuk inflicts on you will disappear when Light loses his memories once again. You exist to be tortured, Kira. How does that make you feel?"

"I hate you, L. I will see you dead and I will laugh over your grave!" Kira snarled in reply, "You might have won the battle but the war is still very much for the taking!"

L was utterly delighted at this fighting spirit and beamed his approval at Kira. "Well then, I look forward to the war ahead, Kira-Kun. I believe I've spoken enough and Ryuk here has been patiently waiting to inflict some torture"

Ryuk raked one of his talons across Kira's chest and L closed his eyes to relish the harsh scream that spilled out from Kira's throat. He could smell the pungent stench of iron and when he looked into Kira's eyes he saw pure agony reflected in them. 

Ryuk inflicted all manner of torture on Kira. Fingernails were removed and the Shinigami even dug out a little hole in his stomach so he could play with his internal organs. 

L sat through the entire spectacle sipping his tea and reminding himself that Light wasn't feeling this. Once Kira's influence was removed every wound on Kira's body would heal. He didn't claim to understand how it was possible but he had come to the understanding that with Death Notes and Shinigami it was impossible to understand everything. 

"Kill me…" Kira gasped out from a throat hoarse from screaming. "Just end it! Kill me already!"

L sighed in disappointment. Kira had only been tortured for two hours and he was already begging for death? Where was his stamina? 

L left Ryuk to his fun and returned to his office. He had cases to solve and the sound of all those screams were beginning to grate on him. Perhaps he'd have Light give him a nice head massage later… 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Light sighed as he ran a hand down his stomach. It was odd but he felt a bit… sensitive there. He had had another episode where he couldn't remember what had happened for a few hours. L said it was probably due to the car accident and that they would see the Dr just in case. The results came back clear, just as they always did. 

It had been going on for months now and Light couldn't help but worry. L was so sweet and kind and he didn't want to bother him with his troubles but he couldn't help it. Each time he had what L called a 'memory lapse' he went to L for comfort. Each time L gave it. 

"Perhaps it is just one of those rare side effects from trauma" L suggested one day as they lay curled up together in bed, "I wish I could ease your mind, Light. I hate seeing you like this"

Light nuzzled against him and pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me, Baby"

L smiled and kissed Light back. "Of course I am going to be here for you, Light. You're mine"

Light's smile was dazzling with innocent happiness as he pulled L against him even tighter. "And you're mine. I love you, L"

'_I know you do, which is why you never question me or my Dr's_.' L thought as Light's kisses grew more urgent and passionate. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Light's erection press insistently against his thigh. He was planning on getting up and making a start on work but he decided a lay on wouldn't hurt. Light was most persuasive as he pinned L beneath him and crushed their mouths together in a hot, wet kiss that had L's blood racing south at an alarmingly fast rate. 

Work could definitely wait for a while… 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira was disgusted at the footage his tormentor had so kindly played for him. In it Light was simpering over L, their bodies entwined as they made love in the soft morning sunshine.

"I can't believe this" Kira shook his head and looked away from the screen. "You call me a monster, L, but you are playing with us! You say I am deluded and am 'playing god' but aren't you doing the exact same thing?!"

L laughed at Kira's distress and skipped to another scene where Light begged L to let him suck his cock. Kira blanched and hastily looked away. Without his memories he was a weakling and his love for L disgusted him. 

"You sucked it by the way and it was _wonderful_" L gave him the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. 

"Kill me!" Kira demanded furiously. "Just fucking kill me, L!"

"No… I don't think I will. You see, I love Light and I love our little weekly chats. Why on earth would I give up on them? To the victor goes the spoils and I have Both of you in my power. Anyway, I will leave you in Ryuk's capable hands as I have some pressing cases I need to attend to. I will see you next week, Kira"

L sauntered out of the room and smiled, Kira's screams music to his ears. 

He might have fallen for his own trap but oh how it had been worth it in the end… 

"I **_hate_** you, L!"

L chuckled as the hoarse scream of agony followed him up the stairs. He'd bet his fortune Light would be screaming something very different later that night… 

Because Kira might indeed hate but he knew Light did not and in his own twisted way, L loved Light just as Intensely. 

And what Light didn't know wouldn't hurt him now would it? 


End file.
